Blood Moon
by Anime-gumi
Summary: A red haze encased the moon panic took hold. Racing foward their sweet suffocating scent entertwined with his essences and I screamed looking up into the eyes of the mocking blood moon it smiled cursing me into the pits of hell as it stole away my soul.
1. Preface

**Notes: **Alright before you read this exert from a chapter that will come later in the story I want you to be aware of the fact that this story will have a happy ending no matter what. I know that as you read this you will probably begin to hate me at first but if you stick with the story you will find that I am a sucker for happy endings. Again please don't hate me because of the way it starts out it will be happy I promise. Btw all credit for this wonderful series is made possible by Stephanie Meyer however the plot is my own not that I have a copyright on it or anything it is just something that I came up with on a whim. I loved the four books that Mrs. Meyer's wrote and am a devout fan of her works. I simply wanted the story to continue as all of you have. I hope you enjoy it and again please don't hate me.

-Preface-

I stood at the pinnacle of my existence watching in wait for them to appear. As a swirling vortex of clouds gathered shape over head signaling the end of this life. The conclusion in which there was no escaping, not that I wanted too anyways. As the tempest surged taking shape falling in tune with the faultless backdrop for this gory finally.

The perfect setting emerged from which my demise would come; the storm clouds undulated surging within this sea of green producing a haze of black surrounding my form. I smiled knowing soon I would have retribution and at what cost? I had already lost one half of myself the other side to my soul so there was nothing left for me now and only one way out.

Too chicken to take my own life and besides she would see that much of my future. No all I had left to give to this forsaken earth lay in my blood. That would soon cover the ground upon which I stood. Once I died; once this was all over I could finally be at peace and maybe who knows I could find him again somewhere somehow. At least that was the hope I held onto for the sake of my sanity.

I laughed out loud my demonic laughter reverberated around and l could only smile. Knowing that in my present state I looked far more frightening then the monsters that advanced upon me. I was a mad woman hell-bent on their eradication no matter what I was taking as many down as I could before I would be overcome by their masses. A sweet suffocating scent engulfed my senses riding in waves upon the wind too many scents to place the exact number in my head. I could estimate around twenty or so give or take not that I cared.

S_o they were taking no chances_, my thoughts filled to the brink with hatred gyrating around in my head. I mulled over the possibility that they were hoping, my family would be helping me in this suicidal mission. However, for as long as I might live they would never get their foul hands upon the members of my family; that they coveted.

_Volturi,_ the word rolled around in my mind gaining momentum until it was a swirling mass of snarled hatred in the pit of my stomach. The thoughts of what they had done sent a feral snarl rolling from my lips. I knew all along what they had wanted from the beginning and what they would not get. I had planned how this epic battle would play out down to the tiniest detail. The scene has been replaying within my mind over and over until the images have been burned into my very core.

All of this had started with them obliterating my happiness taking away my very reason for living. I could still see his body as if it had only happened yesterday. However, in terms of a life time ago as it had seemed, for me was only two months in actuality. When I had discovered his body, images assaulted my mind at the thought.

The broken and mangled way his body had laid his limbs a tangled mass bent and broken lain in awkward positions. His deep russet skin an ashen yellow. His dark chocolate eyes a sickening white, soulless staring out at the vast darkness seeing nothing. Blood soaked deep into the ground turning the grass a reddish-brown. I didn't want to remember this horrific scene but yet it was permanently etched into my brain replying to fuel my hatred.

If only I was there. If only I had known that this was coming then I could have saved him or at least died at his side. Now I stood alone ready to face my death head on. I didn't need Alice's sight to know that this was my final chapter. Or my father's mind reading ability to hear their thoughts as they approached. All I needed was this, this conclusion this finial moment to seal my fate and to see _My Jacob_ once again…

**Note: **Well if you thought it was horrible please feel free to bash it I know that by now you do hate me. But again if you continue with the story you will realize that it is not as it seems I promise. Anyways if you feel the need to review do so at this time and like I said if you hate it please tell me k.


	2. Moving on

**Chapter 1**

Moving on

I watched with the curiosity of a child with the psychological capacity of an adult. Analyzing the scene in front of me; noting the finer details that most children of two would never consider or remember. I stared at my mother her beautiful face shining casting off rainbow rays that shimmered all around her.

Her hair retained a luminescent glow allowing for a surreal, mystifying aura surrounding her being. If I were to fully explain how she looked at that moment the only word that would come to mind is angelic. She was perfect in everyway compared to others of my family; she surpassed them by leaps and bounds.

Her beauty far exceeded even that of my aunt Rosalie. Even my father's handsome face didn't compare to the exquisiteness that was my mother. No matter how she may look at it she was the most enchanting of us all. I allowed my mind to turn over to thoughts of my father I listened intently as he once again explained the circumstances of the fight that had occurred only hours ago.

His voice sung with exhilaration as he explained that my mother's talent had sent the Volturi packing with their tails between their legs. I sighed to my self knowing that they shouldn't be compared to dogs for _my_ _Jacob_ was far better than any of them would ever be. I kept that to myself, deciding to discuss it on a later day with him. My mother shifted uncomfortably, jarring my body slightly as my father continued to sing her praises.

The irritating pull of sleep, grabbed hold of my body as I tried to will away the comatose state that awaited. I wanted to remain apart of the conversation for at least a little while longer. However, I knew that the day had been tiresome, and tomorrow would be brighter. One full of hope and joy, something that we had been without for the last month I looked once through hazy eyes.

As I took in the petite frame of my aunt Alice as her body leaned gracefully into Jasper while my father continued to speak. I was happy she was home; I could tell that everyone was excited about her return and now we were all a family once again. I smiled as I drifted into sleep allowing darkness to take over my mind and sleep to relax my muscles.

Awaking in the familiar room that smelled of honey and lilies I sighed contently. Attentively I examined the finer details of my room. From the toys upon toys that lined the far right hand corner of my room. While the left hand was a stock pile of books some of which I had read an others of which my mother had. Center perfectly was a closet full of enchanting cloths that my aunts loved to dress me up in. I giggled knowing that I had inherited my lack of fashion from my mother.

It was one of the many conversations that Alice had had with my mother before she had left. I didn't like pretty things that I would eventually destroy. I would rather be in comfortable cloths that allowed me to run free with my family. As a familiar pain rushed through my body my stomach's automated growl responded telling me it was time to eat. I knew that my mother and father were already up since they never slept. All I would have to do was call out to them but, first I wanted to demonstrate one of the skills I had mastered. I was determined to dress myself fully without any outside help.

I climbed out of the dwindling bed. Knowing that soon it would have to be replaced but for now I could make due. Whistling a lullaby, my father sang to me almost every night I skipped my way toward the closet locating the frilliest dress with little effort. The accursed thing hung in a garment bag on the right hand side of my closet. The smell rolling off the bag told me that I wasn't going to like it since it smelled of sandalwood and dust. However, Alice would be unhappy with me if I didn't wear one of the thousand, it seemed, that she had bought me. Since I wanted to appease her so that she would never want to leave us again I hiked up my chin and admitted defeat.

As I slipped into the puffy confines of my dress hooking the sliver buckles in place. The embroidered design down the front caught my attention, the velvet, hunter green material was silky smooth then to the red roses outlined in white lace. I had to admit it was exquisite. Finished, I walked as quietly as possible toward my parent's room on the other side of the cottage. I knew they could hear me and knowing that my father had probably stopped my mother from coming after me so that my efforts to surprise them would not be thwarted.

The hollow echo of my knock rang out filling the silence. The door creaked softly as it was pulled open exposing the scene in front of me my father stood holding the door. While my mother sat quietly on the bed love radiating in her eyes as she stared intently at me.

"Good morning sweetheart," my father's voice rang with love as he stared at me in wonderment. Winking at me, a smile broadened over his face lifting the corners of his mouth as he scooped me up into his arms.

Soon I found myself tucked in between my parent's cool skin as they hugged me for dear life.

"Why are you up so early Nessie?" my mother questioned her voice soft as her hand brushed a stray hair from my eyes. Her cool skin felt like velvet against my cheek.

"I was hungry, and I wanted to show you that I could get ready myself," I smiled as I placed my hands upon her face letting her see the effort that had gone into getting ready and what was the reasoning behind this particular outfit.

She smiled as a controlled giggle escaped her lips when a picture of Alice's face rushed across my mind.

"I see, and then maybe you should help mommy get _dressed_ so she doesn't upset Alice either," she smiled.

I nodded my head trying to wiggle free of my father's embrace. His smiling face held a gleam deep within his eyes as realization dawned upon me. Knowing soon the onslaught had yet to come and; that it was too late for me to run. He began to tickle my stomach not stopping until I was panting with effort just to breathe.

By then my mother had joined in. I had never realized until that very moment that this was what was missing over the last month. Now we would all be safe and whole, as a family should be. I smiled as a thought came to mind.

I placed my hands back upon my mother's face allowing pictures of Charlie to run through. She smiled shaking her head.

"Yes we can go visit grandpa today if that is what you want to do. Today is your day Nessie we will do whatever you want to do ok," she smiled kissing my brow.

Her sweet breath washing over my skin cooling me yet soothing me as well, it could only be described as a feeling that only a mother's touch could do. I began to squirm again wanting to get up trying to fight away my father's firm yet gentle embrace.

"Alright," he smiled. "You are free to go princess," he laughed as he watched me climb out of the bed.

There was nothing as perfect as this moment this one speck of time in which we shared this life. Knowing full well that this would continue on this way into eternity a smile broadened over my face. The only missing puzzle piece was out side by now waiting patiently for us to come out.

Remembering the musky earthy undertone to his body engulfed my senses at just the recollection of him. The grin upon my face broadened as I thought of my Jacob. Of his goofy smiling face, of the protectiveness that he had for me and I had for him in return.

My thoughts then returned to this moment letting him wonder around in my mind gone from the front but circling around over and over in my head. Since mom had decided to go with a comfortable outfit rather than appeasing Alice. I giggled remembering her face as she explained.

"It is ok Renesemee. Alice will be happy that I at least attempted to wear one of her gowns," she giggled.

Thoughts of the ripped and discarded remains of a silk full length gown ran across my mind. I could only smile as I watched my mother step into the gown and forget to lift up her feet before attempting the rest of the gown. The ear shattering rip was accompanied by the laughter of my father. Then the outward cringing of my mother who would of blushed if she could have at that very moment.

As the cool morning breeze washed over my face and the smell of evergreen assaulted my sense standing outside our home. I thought of a poem I had read anonymous but, it felt right at this moment. I repeated the words within my head. _I sigh happy and content as my breath slowly leaves my lips. I wonder aloud as the dawn approaches I smile to myself when I can't move toward it. The light it hurts but I push onward still I look up to get my fill. _

_The warmth of this burning augments and I know my heartbeats faster in recompense. I laugh at myself once again as I wonder and bask in the power of this moment. Knowing all to well that his power controls this day and hour. His smile caresses every tree. His tears hold closely to every single leave. His voice it whispers over the hills singing a tune I yearn to drink in my fill. And yet I ponder on, if I will ever drink my fill of this perfect day that shall last far into eternity._

There was more to this beautiful rhyme but that one passage summed up the moment for me. My father's smiled at me as he contemplated the poem in his head nodding in agreement.

"What are you too sharing? You know I hate being left out," her voice annoyed yet a singing undertone of love in every word.

"Renesemee was just remembering a poem to sum up this day," a smile broadened over his face as he patted my head.

"What is the name of this poem, have I read it?" she asked slightly irritated. She was yet again astonished by my intelligence. I soaked in knowledge like a sponge and that knowledge seemed to stay safely tucked away for further use.

"I think the poem is called "Becoming Dawn" the author is unknown, but the words have meaning to how she feels at this moment," he smiled.

"I see, can you repeat a line for me Nessie?" she scooped me up into her arms kissing my brow.

At that moment my Jacob came lumbering out of the forest. To say that he was clumsy would shame how he walked or to say that his body was missed proportion would also be an insult. He was perfect in every way that I could see and I loved every inch of his massive body. From his black shaggy mane to his deep black eyes that held a smile within only for me.

"Mornin'," he smiled as I reached out to him.

He quickly rushed to my side lifting me into his powerful arms. Chuckling as I kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Jacob," my father sighed deeply.

"Hey Jake, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yep best I had in awhile," he laughed as I caught him up to speed placing my hands against his skin noting the difference of his dark tone and my almost pale white.

As images of my fight with my cloths crossed over his mind he whooped and threw me up into the air at my accomplishment. A wide grin spread across his face nodding his head in approval. As the rest of the images rolled transversely into his mind he began to laugh hard. I could feel it rolling deep within his chest as if he was vibrating all over.

"Alice is going to wring your neck Bells," he laughed.

"I know but it is the thought that counts," she held in a giggle.

"The thought won't get you out of this Isabella Cullen," Alice giggled coming out of the forest.

"Well I tried didn't I," she smiled.

"Yes you tried but it didn't work if you can't dress yourself properly then I will dress you myself. See even Nessie can pick out her own cloths and manage to put them on without ripping them apart," she smiled pointing an accusing finger in my mothers dirrection.

Her body moved gracefully toward us as if she was dancing with every step. Accompanied closely by uncle Jasper who moved forward holding his hand over his mouth in attempts to cover the hysterical fit he would have at any moment. I imagined him holding Alice back from rushing to save her silk gown. Struggling to keep her from destroying my mother, even though Alice's body was petite and almost frail looking she was just as powerful as he was.

"You should have seen her face after she had her vision. I thought someone had died; it took a full two minuets before she calmed down. I had to force the words out of her as she paced the room, she really was going to kill you Bella," he laughed.

The sound of stone clashing with stone in a thunderous _thwack_ reverberated through the trees. Birds nesting left their home cawing in outrage at having been disturbed. All the while Jasper was still laughing even after she had knocked him up side the head. Everyone laughed together a family of one. Soon the rest of my family joined us Rosalie and Emmett, grandpa and grandma, had also came to our sides even part of my extended family was hiding in the wings.

Since Leah had strong objections to being anywhere near the rest of the family. And since she was Jacob beta, as my mother called it, she had a strong sense of obligation to be anywhere Jacob was. We were a whole an entity of one our hearts aligned harmonious in our love for one another.

Today we hunted as a whole deciding to take our hunting trip somewhere out of state toward Vancouver. This was the first time that I had been out of Forks the first time we had felt no need to be as cautious as we had been. My mother held me close as we dashed in and out of space and time it seemed. Yes there was still the chance of the Volturi coming to silence us once and for all but Alice had seen no danger in our immediate future.

We had no aversions to just being out being free for once no threat that was heading our way no group of monsters coming to kill us. We were liberated in absolutely everyway and contented to this freedom for however long it would last. I could hear the love and laughter. The feeling of unbound certainty, that everything would be okay ring in each and every word as pleasure echoed in each voice.

Our hunting trip was a drawn out process lasting for more than six hours. By the time we had returned home the sun had rose high in the sky. Taking into consideration that most of my families skin "disease", we adhered ourselves to the shadows taking our time on the trip back. The exhilaration of hiding to and from the suns rays excited me almost as much as running after my breakfast this morning.

However, to our delight the sun was diluted by the clouds that slowly moved forward covering the sky. Rain began to drizzle throughout most of the cities on our way home. On the chance that a stray sunbeam would break through the haze Alice was ready and waiting. On her command we moved on back to Forks without a problem.

As we embarked on our journey home I noted the change in each and every scenery from the vast expanse of firs and oak trees. To the turbulent skyscrapers towering over entire cities; gazing out staring intently demanding notice. Even the air had a different flavor to the scents assaulting my nose. A pungent smell that cars cruising along the highways dispensed, a deep musky scent of fossil fuels, even the humans whom usually held an appetizing scent carried the same putrid smell clinging to their very fibers.

While the people surrounded by maples, fir, and oak retained a clean, almost earthy scent intertwined into the core of their being. I preferred this smell to any other for it remained me of home. How in Forks the people there retained almost the same smell. As we had rushed home I thought of all that had transpired in my short yet fast lifetime. And I realized that at this moment in time I was just happy to be alive. From the moment I developed a conscience mind within my mother's womb I knew this was were I was supposed to be and the boy beside me was destined to be mine forever and always.

By the time we had made it back into the surrounding forest of fork it was around twelve thirty. I knew Charlie was probably just returning home from his normal fishing trip down at La Push were he would go with _my Jacob's_ father Billy. I smiled knowing that today's catch probably didn't add up to what he had expected to get. Even though his catch wouldn't be as big as he hoped he would still have his optimistic façade around him no matter the outcome.

He knew little of our secret but was completely in the dark otherwise. His smiling face assaulted my mind as I thought of what could happen if he knew only a little more. A shudder rolled through my body as I imagined his lifeless body limp and pale.

"What is the matter Nessie?" Rosalie's sweet voice rolled through my mind snapping me out of my horrendous thoughts.

I simply shook my head not allowing them to know where my thoughts had headed. Instead I changed the subject forcing my mind out of my reverie. Placing my hands upon her cool marble skin I allowed pictures of this morning hunt pass through my mind. Rose smiled as she saw the wet misshaped lump that was my Jacob come out of the water a shaggy mess of fur.

He went to lunge at his prey only to miss a step on the loose rocks and fall straight into the river. His large shaggy body soaked his russet fur that hung limply against his skin. His eyes portrayed the embarrassment that his face couldn't show. He had looked at me as I giggled and waited until the exact moment I was within reach to spray me with cool water. We both giggled at his expense as he was blissfully unaware.

She whispered in my ear.

"Serves him right the big show off," her smile widened.

I knew deep down that Jacob and Rose held animosity toward each other that comes not from who they are but what they are. Well truthfully who they are as well, but they had developed a truce of sorts due to my participation in the family. I truly believed that if not for me coming into this world. And if Jacob had decided to stay around even after my mother's change that they would rip each other apart. I guess I was the peace that had sort of settled between them.

I loved everyone in my family and I never would want it any other way and I hoped that I would never have to decide on which side I loved the most.

"So where are you all heading after this," Jacob's voice dominated the silence that had settled.

"Nessie wanted to see Charlie today so we are heading there soon," my father answered off-handily.

"I see allowing the peace to get the better of you," he sighed concern laced in his voice.

"What do you mean Jacob, we know that this peace will not always last but we are not going to let a second of it go by without us enjoying it!" Her voice hard fighting back the sadness that emitted from her body.

I knew that she was not upset with Jacob in the way she had been when she learned that he had imprinted on me. She was just taking her frustrations out on him because he said what everyone was thinking.

"Calm down Bells, I just want to be prepared for the next time around that is all, I am sorry to bring it up," he shrugged playing it off.

"It is not you Jacob it is just the fact that we all know they will come after us again. I just don't want to think about it for now that is all," she sighed as my father ran a soothing hand down her arm.

"Hey lets forget I said anything and continue to have a good day," he laughed as my mother went to smack him upside his head he spun away gracefully dodging to blow that would most likely of sent him flying.

The change in the atmosphere surrounding my family had come to fruition within a matter of moments. Unease had settled slowly founding its way into the foremost focal point in their minds. The silent exchange of communicated thoughts through subtle motions told me that Jacob had said what they all had been thinking. No one could expect them to take the Volturi's silent retreat without the possibility of the repercussions that would follow at face value. They had been humiliated in the eyes of other's witnesses to the exchange had most likely gathered already discussing the matter. Soon in the distant future they would exact their revenge we didn't know when or how we just knew without a doubt that when it would come no one would be safe.

From that moment one my family began to make light of the omnipresent mood that had settled. The mirth and elation that had once laced every word was guarded with silent contemplation. Once we arrived into the familiar forest surrounding our dwelling we seemed to disband going our separate ways. Alice pulled Jasper in tow toward the house bidding us a farewell with a warning to take jackets for our ride to visit with Charlie.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme followed Alice and Jasper soon afterwards. Before we had arrived in the neutral territory surrounding our home Carlisle had received an emergency phone call from the hospital. He had bid us farewell with a tight grip upon my father's shoulder a pat on my mother's back and a kiss upon my check before rushing off. We stood now a depleted mass of a family. We each had many thoughts to occupy our minds.

"Hey, I am really sorry that I brought it up," Jacob sighed when the others were gone.

"It is ok Jake," my mother smiled. "It is just that we all were thinking it and no one wanted to say anything is all." She turned toward my father and kissed his check.

"Again I am sorry anyways tell Charlie that I will see him later k," waving goodbye after kissing my forehead he dashed off with Leah to return to La Push.

"So shall we go," my father's voice taking on a cheerful façade.

Soon I found my self being carted away toward Charlie's house I could still feel the air heavy with anguish but kept to myself otherwise in order for my parents to sort through their thoughts. We arrived only ten minuets later as the rain began to pour down with force. The smell of wet pine engulfed my senses as we stepped out of safety and into the downpour.

Charlie met us at the door his face smiling as he reached to me I smiled back trying to keep him distracted long enough for my parents to resume a lighter mood.

"There you are kid-o," he smiled hugging me tight against his chest. His booming voice breaking the tension that had settled his bright smile made me feel joyful once again.

His face changed within a matter of moments when he took in the worried expression my mother wore before she had time to mask her emotions.

"What is the matter Bells, you look as if you have the weight of the world resting upon your shoulders," he sighed sitting down with me.

"Nothing dad," she smiled. "I was just thinking about college entrance exams that are coming up. Edward and I have been discussing going to school is all."

"And you are worried that you won't make it in?"

"Yeah, but I want to try anyways," she laughed her voice even as she masked her true emotions well.

From that moment on he was an unstoppable force. Asking questions upon questions as to the where's and when's. The happy banter emitting from him made my parents become almost as happy as they had been only hours ago. I knew that what they were dreading was still in their minds but for now they had completely allowed Charlie to think they were content. Listening on half heartily as they discussed when they thought we would be leaving.

I pondered to myself as to how I was going to change in those four or more years that we would be away. Then thoughts as to where we would be and if I would still be able to see Jacob and the other's down at La Push pushed forward into my mind. The prospect of being without Jacob for even a second weighed heavily upon my heart I knew however, that it would work out some way. Other thoughts soon occupied my mind wondering if I was to be attending school myself.

Knowing that the education I would receive would not be as most normal children. However the prospect of learning with children my age made me giddy. However I knew that it would not work out that way for me to be in school as others would. I thought on as to who would be teaching me what I needed to learn since I already knew somewhere in my mind that I would not be in regular school.

Dusk had settled around us as we left Charlie's company promising to return soon for another visit. He was still delighted by the news that my mother would be attending college so we left him to his silent thoughts of joy. We continued home in my father's car as I thought of how everything would work out and decided to let things fall their own way. It was better if I simply allowed the grownups to figure everything out on their own and I would simply ride the waves wherever it may take us.


	3. Years Absent

**Notes: **Ok here is the second chapter I hoped that you had enjoyed the first one. I don't know if at times that everything that I want to get out comes the way it should. If you happen to find mistakes along the way please feel free to tell me about them. The third chapter will be in Jacob's point of view so you will get a fill for how he feels about certain things. Anyways read and review ttyl. Oh yea again credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for the creation of the Twilight series and sorry for misspelling her name in the first place on the Preface. It was not on purpose just didn't think about it at the time since her name is spelled different than normal.

**Chapter 2**

Years Absent

From the moment after my mother had declared that she and my father were going away to college all the pieces just seemed to fall into place only two months past by before we had left Forks, Washington to embark on a new adventure one that I looked forward to and dreaded at the same time. I can still remember the discussion that my parents had had the moment they returned to our home.

Alice had seen their decision and then a premonition as to how everything would play out. As we had made our way up the front steps we were assaulted by a fierce tone that held within happiness and elation.

"Good news, you are moving to Hanover New Hampshire and Dartmouth is going to be please," she sighed happy and content.

"We hadn't decided were we were going yet Alice how, oh never mind I know how you hyper active pixie," my father sighed hugging me close and kissing Alice on the cheek making his way into the front room of the house.

I looked about the smiling faces. Each and every member of my family sat relaxing smiling as if this was what they had been waiting for the entire time. Earlier as Jacob had made the comment about the Volturi, about their return, it had seemed if their moods had darkened to deep contemplation. Now they sat with pleasure and happiness circling around in the atmosphere and I was delighted.

"Well if we are going to Dartmouth where are you all going to stay?" My mother sighed despite the surprise being ruined while a gleam seemed to brighten her eyes anyways.

I couldn't tell but I think having the knowledge that she and my father would be attending college. Then the fact that she passed the entrance exam lifted from her shoulders made her glad.

"Of course we are coming too, where else would we go and who do you think is going to watch and teach Nessie while you are attending night classes," she smiled with a know it all look smug on her face.

"You know we haven't even thought that far ahead we knew that she would not be able to attend a normal school until later in life but with everything that was happening we had just let is slid," my father spoke pulling me tighter into his arms.

"Of course not, it just seemed like the right thing and the thought simply popped into my mind," Alice's smile seemed to dominate her face the more she talked the more pleasure she seemed to gain in her knowing everything.

"So what do you think Nessie would New Hampshire be ok with you," my mother spoke wiping away a damp ringlet that covered my face.

Unsure as I was I didn't know how to convey exactly what I wanted to say to her. Yes, I would love to move away from Forks with them but I wasn't certain as to how I felt about leaving Jacob, Charlie and the rest of my extended family behind. Placing my hands upon my father's face I allowed images to roll across my mind. I watched as a smile formed on his face lifting his lips into a crooked grin.

"She wanders about the others, about leaving them behind if she will ever get to see them," he sighed deeply.

"Of course sweetheart we will come and visit as often as you like and you know Jacob will find away to see you as often as possible," my mother wrapped her arm around me hugging me close to my father and her self.

"Then I want to go," I smiled.

From that conversation on every piece of our life simply feel into its proper place as if fate had deemed it so. At first when we had conveyed the news to Jacob that we were leaving Forks his reaction was to be expected. He stood pacing the room from one end to the other. Running his hands through his shaggy mane and cursing silently under his breath.

"You can't take her away Bells, she is a missing piece to my whole," he fumed in frustration his hands balled into tightly coiled fist striking his thigh as he moved.

"Jacob we are not moving to the other side of the world, you are more than welcomed to come and visit when ever you like," she sighed. "We just want to have some sort of a normal life something that will ease the thoughts of what is to come."

"I know Bells it is just that even with her being just a few miles away it seems like I am lost without her. It is hard to explain how I feel," he sighed deeply.

"No I do understand I know how it feels to be without your whole," she sighed.

"Shit," he mumbled. "I know it is just,"

Before he had time to finish the sentence I interrupted him. "Jacob," I smiled. "You will never be far away from me never," I crossed my heart.

He smiled at me heaving his shoulders in defeat. "I guess if she can handle the separation than I can as well," he sighed leaning over my mother to kiss my brow.

"Like I said Jake, you know where ever we are you are welcome to stay, but you have to promise me one thing," she smiled.

"What is that Bells?"

"Complete your studies I told you at the rate that she absorbs knowledge she has probably already surpassed your intellect," she smiled.

"Just cut out my heart Bells, you know I hate school but if Nessie wants me to then I will do it. How about it Nessie do you want me to finish school?" He pleaded almost begging me to say no shaking his head with venom.

"Yes," I smiled as he placed his hand over his chest in a dramatic act as if I had just stabbed him to the quick.

"Fine then if it is for you I will try my best to finish school besides I only have a year to go," he sighed picking me up and placing a kiss upon my head. "Traitor," he whispered his warm breath tickled my ear and I giggled.

From that moment though he seemed to immerse himself into the whole planning as my parents decided on where to stay. At first as I realized that we were leaving I was happy but as the days passed by so quickly, I found my heart beginning to ache for some unknown reason. I couldn't explain away why I was feeling such dread it was just that I wanted something but couldn't get it out right.

When the day had finally arrived we looked one last time about the house where everything was covered over. White sheets dominated the space that once held my interest. As if they simply covered over our life the life we had once had. We had decided to leave behind most of the furniture knowing at times we would return and need a place to stay. However, it felt as if the entire house had been shut down and all the happiness had left, all that remained was the memories of happier times. As we said our final farewell to the house a tiny piece of my heart seemed to remain there with the hope that someday we would return to gather back the pieces of our past…

Six years had quickly passed us by. The last day living in Forks had seemed so faraway and yet so near to my heart. When we had left Forks I was by definition in the transitioning stages of a three to four year old. Although over the years we had always came back for a visit but never staying longer the two weeks at a time. Usually the visit consisted of holidays with Charlie every now and then we would have visits from my extended family from La Push.

On one occasion we had attended the marriage of Sam and Emily. The occasion was simple but the affair had left me with joy. It was the perfect wedding the first that I had attended and I loved every second of it. I was six at the time and invited to be a flower girl. But that was so long ago now Emily had a three year old little boy with his father's hair her soft face and her sunny disposition. His name was Samuel the same as his father the last I had heard they were expecting their second.

For the duration of our time away from Forks my parents had attended Dartmouth. Every day they would spend their time immersed in my studies then at night they would attend to their own. While they were away I would spend most my time in the company of Alice Rosalie and Esme they took me to every place you could imagine. To Broadway in New York to the Sakura festivals in Japan and I had loved every second of it. Even Jasper Emmett and Carlisle seemed to find ways to spend time with me. I had visited so many baseball games at Yankee Stadium that I could be considered a regular. I knew every stat to every Major-Leaguer in the entire baseball community not to mention hockey and football.

Jacob had visited us at every opportunity that he could when ever he wasn't studying at school. Then eventually he had decided to get a degree in auto-repair and maintenance. He figured if he had some sort of college under his belt he wouldn't be so lacking compared to me.

My parents to had taken me to places that they thought I should be exposed to, exotic places were the land was un-tamed and wild. For two years we had traveled the world visiting the covens that had came to our side only years before. We had spent two months in the company of the Irish coven Siobhan, Liam her mate, and Maggie. The time there was joyous never lacking in the humor department. We had learned about old times that Siobhan and Carlisle had shared and laughed his antics at that time.

From Ireland we traveled to the Amazon meeting up with Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina. After we had located them deep in the jungles, they were every bit as tall as I had remembered but I wasn't so little anymore. I was about twelve at the time and Jacob had spent that entire trip with us learning how to chase down panthers, and the occasional anaconda. He took to the jungle like a cat to water. He loved the vast forest but the humidity had gotten the better of him with his shaggy tresses. I felt at a lost when he had decided to shave his head bald but it couldn't be helped in that type of weather. I had even found the atmosphere at times to be stifling since my body ran about the same temperature as his.

For those eight months two spent locating them the other six in their company was one of the best times I had. Soon though we returned to the states Jacob had decided to spend the rest of our time away so he could finish his studies. He said that his time away would be spent immersed in school and he would think of me every day. I had been without his company for almost a year. I didn't understand as to why he didn't want to be near me but I understood that he wanted to prove himself to my father.

He had pulled me aside from the rest of my family before he had delivered his news to me.

"Renesemee," he sighed looking down into my eyes. "I think it is best that for awhile that I stay away. It is not that I don't want to spend time with you but I want you to be proud of me. I want to finish college and get a good job so that I can prove my worth to you and to Edward," he smiled despite the tears in his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" I had asked almost hysterical.

"No love you didn't do anything wrong I just don't feel as if I have proved to you how much I love you," he sighed. "Remember the day that you had told me to finish school," he waited as I shook my head. "Well that day I vowed that I would prove myself to you so that you would not be ashamed of me."

"I am not ashamed of you Jacob I love you why would I ever be ashamed of you," I cried into his shoulders as he had tried to sooth me rubbing his hands through my head.

"I know but this will be for the better you will see," he smiled into my face.

"Fine," I sighed wiping away the tears with the back of my hand. "I will miss you terribly but if it is what you want then I will not stop you. You just have to promise me something," I smiled.

"What is that," he winked his warm hand gently rubbing my face.

"That you will graduate at the top of your class and get the best job for you."

"I will I promise on my life," he sighed kissing to top of my head.

When we had returned to the company of my family he explained his decision. My mother had said that we would miss him terribly but if that was what he wanted then she looked forward to him working on her car soon. My father had remained silent for the remainder of their conversation. Even though Emmett had a few parting words about how he would miss him since he was the only one that seemed to make him laugh running about the jungle and getting so winded. Even Rosalie said she would miss him which had caught him by surprise.

He responded telling her that she would only miss him because he made her life terrible and he promised to make up for it once he returned. Her face was blank as she stared daggers at him causing the whole family to laugh. When we had parted ways once back in America. My father had pulled Jacob aside his face said nothing as I tried to make out the conversation between the two of them eventually I gave up. He said his final farewell and promised to see us as soon as possible.

From that moment on I knew that I would not be the same without him. But I had promised that I would not cry and I did exactly that…

Now I sat staring out the window of our car staring at the familiar scenery that I had missed so much. I was home the only home that I would ever claim. Forks, Washington surrounded me and I felt as if my heart was whole once again. I had grown into a beautiful woman whom was reminded of how I was the perfect recreation of my father and mother everyday of my life.

I had my father's bronzed hair and crooked smile my mother's chocolate eyes and full lips. I stood only an inch or so taller than her which she found funny that she could look into my eyes on the same level. My body shape was the same as hers a small narrow waist and long slender legs. I had both of their creamy complexion even though I had spent hours in the sun. My skin had the same almost impenetrable mass that theirs possessed.

The conversation only days ago still rolled around within my mind. I thought back to it now as we passed the markers on the road telling us how far we had traveled into Forks we were only two miles in.

"Nessie," my mother's voice had called through the Denali home were we had been staying for the past ten months.

"Coming," I sighed staring out at the vast surrounding woods watching as Jasper and Emmett had their normal wrestling match due to boredom.

Their quick as lighting movements crashed into each other with force. They were the perfect match since neither of them could predict the other's movement or read minds. I knew at one time long ago that my father to had participated in the match but they had pushed him away because he had always won.

I stepped over the threshold entering the spacious sitting room. My mother lounged upon the couch while my father held her close it was the same fashion they had usually sat in. As if their bodies were one and neither could get close enough. They smiled at me as I came in my father's crooked smile told me something was up.

"So whats up," I asked leaning over to kiss my mother's cheek then my father's before taking my seat on the chair facing them.

"Well we have been talking about something that concerns you," my mother smiled sitting up straighter. "We both realized that you have grown up and now look as a young woman should."

"Yep," I raised a brow trying to figure out where this was heading.

"We know that you never really had a chance to have a normal childhood," she waved a hand knowing that I was going to say something about that.

We had had this conversation on several occasions before. About how they had felt that I was denied some of the important things that a child should have something like friends my own age. But I never had complained I loved every minuet of my life I loved the fact that I got to do things that no other had like traveling the world. Learning different languages from the natives visiting exotic places were most had only dreamed about I loved that part of my life that I had spent with my family.

She stared at me smiling on looking into my eyes with a strange gaze as if tears would break through at any moment.. "We know that you loved every part of you life Nessie we just thought that you should enjoy it with children you own age," she looked at my father for help.

"What we are trying to say is that we think it is time that you went to an actual school. Somewhere of your choosing," he smiled.

For a second I was flabbergasted unable to speak as I thought about what they were saying and what they were giving me. Tears filled my eyes as a million possible schools that I could attend course through my mind. But only one stuck foremost as I had thought about my lips moved of their own accord.

"Forks," I blurted out and cringed in the same moment. I could feel the heat upon my face intensify.

"That was what we thought you would say," he smiled.

I wondered how they knew that I had tried to keep those thoughts from my mind pushing forth my shield whenever I began to think about it. I hadn't mastered that part yet but it was growing stronger each day. I had discovered over the years that although I had the reversed side to my mother's gift I could still use it a little, enough to keep my mind from mental attacks. Even on occasion I could read other's thoughts if I tried hard enough. But I didn't like that and tried my best not to however, that was the one ability that I couldn't control but I would only get some glimpses into other's minds. Not enough to really hear everything but enough to hate it all the same.

"I thought that I was keeping that hidden from you all well," I sighed as tears rolled down my face.

"You have been your shield is developing well it is just every now and then it slips and I can hear your thoughts. Especially at night when you sleep, you constantly talk about it just like your mother had when she was mortal," he smiled.

"So you knew all along," I frowned.

"Yes sweetheart, we just thought it best not to mention it until now," he smiled.

"Why now?" I asked perplexed.

"Well the school year is starting soon in Forks and since it is only two weeks away we figured we had better say something before we decided to up and move you there," my mother smiled.

I leapt from the chair and rushed to hug them both tightly. Completely happy until another thought occurred to me what about the others? Carlisle couldn't return to the hospital in Forks they would know something was wrong since he hadn't change in six years.

"Don't worry," my father spoke reading my thoughts. "They will be close by living in Port Angeles Carlisle is going to work at the hospital and whenever we want to see them we can just simply go," he smiled.

I sighed thinking back to that moment now as we neared our home the long awaited journey seemed to weigh heavily upon my heart. I was glad that we had came back but also sadden by the fact that we were not returning as a whole. I looked out the window as the town paced us by. Nothing had really changed since the last time I had lived here as a child. The houses looked the same a little older and neglected but the same, the supermarket still rested upon Main Street event the gas station was the same with the green peeling paint on the canopy covering the tanks.

I was home but it didn't feel like home to me anymore. For my family wouldn't be there and that was what bothered me the most sighing laying my head back against the seat closing my eyes allowing their faces to run through my mind. Rosalie sat smiling at me the same strange almost tearing expression in her eyes as my mother. Emmett sat with his arm draped lazily over her shoulder's a goofy grin spreading over his face. Alice and Jasper stood holding hands while Carlisle and Esme sat on the other couch comforting each other. They were my family and I felt as if I was reason we were going to be separated until I graduated.

"Were here," my father smiled turning off the car as he looked over his shoulder at me.

I smiled back hoping that my shield was working and he couldn't hear the thoughts bouncing about I my head. I sighed as I stepped out into the misty night air staring at the house that we had left only to return to years later. It hadn't changed at all the same large glass windows stared back at me as if smiling. The white paint was still in mint condition even the sparse front porch was the same. I sighed grabbing my bag from the trunk and treaded on while my parents got theirs.

The hollow echo of the wood under my feet reminded me of how barren the house would seem without the others and their laughter. I opened the already unlocked door and stepped over the threshold. The minuet I was greeted by the sight of the familiar home memories assaulted my mind. Memories of a Christmas spent before the Volturi had arrived when I had received the necklace that I never took off. The weight of the necklace brought back another memory of my mother placing it around my neck with that almost tear filled expression as she read the inscription to me.

_More than my own life,_ coursed through my mind as I watched her place the necklace against my skin and embrace me tightly. Then my father had handed me the MP3 player that I still listened to constantly. Before I knew what was going on I could sense something amiss. I could smell the sweet intoxicating aroma of others the same smell as my family. At first I wanted to blot right out the door but a stay thought entered my mind. A voice I knew so well.

"Don't move yet you will ruin the surprise," Alice had thought venom in her mind as she seemed to stare at Emmett whispering the silent demand.

Happiness washed over me in that moment. My legs moved of their own accord as I bounded into the empty room. I looked all about searching the room looking for any sign as to their existences. At that moment I felt defeated as if my heart simply stopped beating. I had only imagined them here only remembered another memory from my past.

Detached I walked toward the white couch and sat down. Waiting for dust to engulf my senses but none came. Of course not they had probably came and cleaned before we arrived. That was why their smells rolled about this room. Heartbroken I held my face in my hands and let other memories roll through my mind.

Memories of birthdays spent with them showering me with gifts and the small ones my mother would except as well for hers. My birth and her birth into immortality was the same day. She still refused to make a fuss over it but didn't complain as much anymore not wanting to hurt their feelings. That reminded me here it was my birthday and my family wasn't here to share it with me. Silent sobs broke though my mouth soon cool hands encircled my body I leaned into the welcoming embrace.

"They are not here," I said between hiccups.

"Of course we are did you think we would forget your birthday," Rosalie's voice whispered into my ear.

I jumped back blinking through hazy eyes staring at her smiling face. Her pale complexion caught in the moonlight coming through the window. She looked even more beautiful than I had remembered.

"We couldn't stay away kid, besides who do you think is going to beat up those horn… I mean boys that will be after you when you start school" Emmett's deep voice spoke coming from the shadows he smiled shrugging his shoulders as Rosalie glared at him.

"We had gotten all ready to leave you but we realized that we couldn't" Esme's voice sounded hollow with sadness but she smiled anyways.

"We couldn't very well allow our only niece to go through the hell of school alone without her family," Jasper said moving into the light he removed the sadness that had settled upon me and I could only smile.

"Besides it is not everyday that our little miracle becomes a woman almost full grown," Alice smiled bouncing toward me to hug me tightly wiping away the tears.

"Besides I can very well travel back and forth from here to work," Carlisle spoke grasping Esme's hand.

"I am so sorry I just couldn't help it I shouldn't be crying I was just so lost I felt as if everything was my fault I wanted you to stay but I didn't know how to tell you," warmth washed over me even though I felt like crying harder.

"I is ok cry all you want," my mother spoke reaching out to me. "Sweetheart," she whispered as I ran into her arms hugging her closely. "If you ever feel like you want something never think that we would blame you for it in the end," she kissed my cheek.

"Well now that everyone is here shall we proceed then," my father spoke to me as his hand rubbed my back.

I stared back at my family and that little piece of my heart that I had left had came back filling in the missing piece. I smiled but something was still bothering me there was something else missing from this moment something that would make this return perfect. I could see his smiling face as I closed my eyes if he was here then my life would be complete whole as if should be. However, he wasn't and I knew I couldn't allow that to bother me since I was still apart of the whole that consisted of my mother, father, and my family.

"God it smells in here, shouldn't of stayed away so long," a deep voice echoed with amusement.

I could sense him in that moment I could feel the bound between us intensify and at that very moment I was whole. He was one of the missing pieces that I had been without the piece that was missing from my heart when I had left here. Even though at times he was with me he was the reason why that piece remained here. It was him and my family that I had left behind to collect. I turned toward him as he came through the doorway to lean against the post.

At first it had felt as it had every other time that I had saw him over the years. Then something seemed to break within me separating my love from how it was to how it should be forever and always. I looked at him with clarity for the first time that I had ever seen him. I noticed the way he was all male the way his body was shaped the way his mouth curved up into a smile. I saw the gleam in his eyes I saw him as he was no thoughts of him as a brother coursed through my mind. He was not the same Jacob to me anymore not the same one that I had loved.

He was so much more than he had be, _I love you with all my heart and you are mine,_ the thought had been so possessive and primal that at first I thought it was someone else that had spoke. But no it was me and all me, at that moment I knew I had to keep my thoughts sealed away from my father out of fear that he would do something to keep me away from _MY Jacob,_ and he was mine fate had deemed so and he would be with me forever and always.

"Well Nessie, are you just going to stare at me or do I get a hug," he smiled.

It seemed that he wasn't affect the way that I was I felt heartbroken but I knew that I loved him anyways. I rushed toward him he reached out and twirled me around holding me close to his massive chest. I could feel the way his muscles moved under his shirt. The way his arms bunched up as he placed me back onto the ground and kissed my forehead. I knew that I wanted more, no need more, I wanted to caress his face and look into his eyes. I wanted to tell him how I felt but I could not yet not until I knew my father would allow it.

**Notes: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did review if not that is ok anyways I will have the third up soon syl bye.


	4. Welcome Home

**Notes:: **Here is chapter 3 I hope you like it if so please tell me if not tell me too.

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome Home**

_Eleven months sixteen days eighteen hours and sixteen seconds _I thought remembering how long I have been away from her. How long I had thought of her. How long she had occupied my very being. I slowly made my way up the steps each hollow drum of footfalls reminded me of how empty I had been without her. My thoughts occupied continuing to keep time until our return I wouldn't stop the meticulous counting until I saw her with my eyes.

_Eighteen seconds,_ I sighed taking in a deep breath. _Nineteen seconds, _"God, it stinks in here, I shouldn't have stayed away for so long." _Twenty four seconds_ I continued as I made my way in, the sweet suffocating scent burning my nose holding my breath I plunged deeper into the lions den.

I stood in the doorway the hard bite of wood digging deep into my shoulder. _Thirty-seconds, _my mind boomed and my heart raced faster on the brink of bursting through my rib cage at any moment. I could see the flash of her hair over top Bells shoulders. _Thirty-three seconds,_ my mind drummed on clicking in tune with a clock upon the mantle.

She seemed to move in slow motion as she stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Her long lean legs came first, their perfect sculpture emphasized by her tight fitting jeans. Her thin waist and subtle flare of hips then her slender arms, and long elegant fingers made their debut into my world once again. _Thirty-seven seconds _my mind raced faster in anticipation.

_Forty seconds,_ and I was lost completely enamored by her beauty. The breath I had been holding hissed froth from my lungs leaving me completely breathless. I drank in her beauty gorging my fill until I was still left hungry for more. My heart leaped in joy every bit of my being calling to her and hers to mine in return. She was every bit as beautiful as I had remembered and so much more.

The soft contours of her face, where once cute chubby cheeks rested now took the form of a matured woman. Her dark chocolate eyes bore into mine I was swallowed up by the depths of her soul completely blind to any other but her. Her straight nose flared taking a breath tasting me as I was tasting her. Her thin brows pulled up into joy.

The curls encircling her face swaying to and fro as the cool-night air encased her being rolling steadily in from the open door. I watched the steady sway of her hair until another attribute pulled me in. He full lips pulled up into a crooked grin that reminded me of her father. _Edward,_ I sighed deeply trading my open scrutiny of her into a steady throb of inconsequential car facts.

_Four quartz,_ I sighed remembering the proper filling of a Toyota's transmission level. _Four cylinder, eight piston rods,_ I took a shaky breath and her scent engulfed my senses bringing my mind crashing back down to her. _Honey and mango,_ I thought as her essences encased me. _Fresh clean air and a drizzle of rain water, _I sighed knowing I had to break my thoughts before they moved into dangerous territory.

"Well Nessie are you just going to stare at me or do I get a hug," I smiled looking over her head.

I could hear the steady beat of her heart resonate with mine. Her soft footfalls closed the distances between our bodies. The closer she came the stronger the bond between us began strengthening sending my heart into a flurry. I opened my arms picking her up and twirling her around. Her breast crushed into my chest and it felt right, beyond description as to how perfect it really was. Somehow despite how she really made me feel I had to remain impassive or the repercussions that would follow would be devastating.

I had to regain control even though her very fiber called out to me making my body respond in ways that would get me killed if I gave them thought. Fighting the urge to kiss those full lips that begged for my attention I settled for a kiss upon her brow then I took a step back despite the fact that I wanted to remain as close as possible.

I saw the flash of hurt enter her eyes and disappear in the same moment. A smile brightened her face and her voice captivated me even more than her scent.

"I've missed you Jake," the sound of my name whispered with loving adore over her lips made me tremble. My thoughts became jumbled as I fought to imagine her voice calling out my name while passion gripped our bodies.

"I have missed you too," I sighed taking another shaking step back once again causing a look of hurt to crease in her eyes.

_You knew this would happen,_ I reminded myself remembering how she had began to change during our trip in the Amazon it was there that I realized I had to find a way to fight my emotion. So I had decided to remove myself to gain control of them even though their gripped on my body didn't seem to want to leave even in our distances from each other. I had found away to control my emotions and it took every ounce of that control now. To keep my hands from her to keep my lips from kissing her soft pink mouth, to keep my hands from running through her curly tresses longing to see if they were as soft as they looked.

"Happy birthday Nessie," I smiled looking into her eyes and then quickly away.

"Thank you Jacob," she sighed in deep thought, I found myself wondering what she was thinking as she looked me over. I thought better of it and allowed her close scrutiny to simply roll over me and left my thoughts where they should be. Locked deeply inside my mind where they would stay _you hope so,_ I thought.

Much to my enjoyment and displeasure she was called away to begin her and Bells festivities. I watched as she tore into her first present, revealing a new acoustic guitar courtesy of Jasper and Emmett. Her slender fingers worked magic over the finely tuned instrument making a sweet tune burst forth in only moments. The next present caused another smile to caress her face as she went through the outfits that Alice and Rosalie had brought. I looked over the mountain of clothing wondering if she would ever find enough time to wear every outfit they had bought and didn't think it was possible.

As the next present was produced the musky scent of dust and oil suffocated my senses. I had no clue as to what she was going to pull out of the box. As she tore into the multi-colored paper exposing the cardboard underneath I was still curious. Then a mass of tears coursed down her face as she pulled the first of many books from the deep cavern of the box. I watched as she produced the first and found that I didn't know what language it was written in. _Latin maybe or Greek,_ I realized in that moment that she was so far ahead of me so much more intelligent. I felt dumb because she found joy in reading in learning knew things that I didn't. While I on the other hand had just struggled to make it out of college graduating at the top of my class I thought of how much effort it had taken just to do that.

The promise that I had made came true and now I worked in Port Angeles for the owner of a repair shop. Robert owned the garage and I made good money but I knew that my meager wages didn't compare to what she was used to. Soon she was opening her last present aside from the one that I had brought for her. As the black sleek book was exposed I realized that it was blank pages of sheet music. Her smile now dominated her face as she opened the cover. Tears rolled down her face as she spoke.

"Oh dad it is mom's lullaby," her voice hoarse with emotion as she lovingly traced the notes upon the page.

"I figured that you would like it and since you love music you could do so much with the piece," he smiled.

At that moment I realized that I was ashamed of the nineteen hundred eighty-six Camaro that I had got for her. It wasn't new and even though I had put so much effort into to it. The car was just not new and no where near what she would like. So I decided to keep my mouth shut but the decision was taken from my hands. I silently cursed him under my breath as he turned toward me and smiled.

"Nessie Jacob has a very special present for you," he winked in my direction. At that moment I wanted to knock the smug look from his face but thought better of it.

All eyes turned toward me expectantly waiting for me to produce this special present. I sighed standing knowing there was no use in fighting the inevitable. I didn't turn to look if they followed I didn't care at the moment. As I stepped out into the cool night air the wind rushed over my face and a small gasp encased my very heart.

I felt like the king of the world in that moment. As I stared down upon the world gloating and smiling as she dashed past me to stand next to her present. Tears ran down her face and her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. It was in that moment that I vowed to make her smile like that for me every time I saw her. Just so that I would be whole that was how it effected me I wanted her to be happy and smiling at every turn of her life. I wanted her to smile like that everyday so that I knew she was happy.

She rushed back up to me and hugged me tightly, warm tears soaking my chest and I didn't care.

"Thank you Jake I love it," she smiled into my shoulders. As she left me once again her warmth disappeared and I was left felling lost.

"Your welcome," I called to her as she darted back to her present. Her slender fingers tracing the contours of the car with love I stopped the thought that had entered my mind before it came to a head. Even though I wondered on how her fingers would feel if she traced me in the same way.

_Damn stay away,_ I warned myself again for the hundredth time that night.

"Nice car mutt," Rosalie winked at me.

At that moment I could have said the thousands of retorts rolling through my head, but I didn't. Not even her mocking tone could bring me down from the high I felt as Nessie continued to admire her present my present I smiled. She continued to examine every detail of the car. Her fingers traced the black pin striping on the side then she moved to the back. Her eyes became lighter as she read the inscription out loud.

"Life, Love and Soul," she sighed looking at me. My heart nearly jumped from my chest. "I love my Camaro Jake, thank you."

Everyone had gathered around the car leaving me to my thoughts alone well at least I thought I was alone until a voice interrupted my silent reverie.

"Did you do all the work yourself," Edward's voice was soft with admiration.

'Yep I bought the frame from a junk yard but every piece is custom ordered and rebuilt from scratch," I smiled with joy as she continued to look over her present.

"You did well Jake, thank you," he said patting my shoulder gently. I was surprised at first but let it grow on me that he had accepted me as I was.

"Your welcome," I sighed looking at him.

"Can I go for a ride daddy," she asked bounding up the steps. Her hair swayed with every motion.

"Did you ask your mother," he asked raising his brows holding back a grin.

"Yep she told me to ask you," she sighed deeply having been through the routine before I thought.

"Then by all means you have my permission," he smiled, I knew that he would never deny her anything unless he thought she would get hurt if he allowed it. "Why don't you and Jake take it for a spin since he was the one who gave it to you."

I looked at him dumbfounded completely caught off guard. _Are you serious, _I thought as he continued to smile at me nodding his head. By that time Nessie had made her way back down the steps and hopefully out of earshot before I could protest he beat me to the punch.

"I expect you to behave Jake," he whispered the smile still upon his face.

All the thoughts of protest left my mind and I answered telling only the truth. "You know I would never do anything to hurt her," I sighed.

"I know, and I am happy your thoughts have been clean thus far," he smiled at me gently punching my arm. I didn't take that act of humor at face value I knew there was a warning in his light manner and I took it to heart.

"Come on Jake," she sighed in frustration bounding up and down in the driver's seat.

I slowly made my way toward the car knowing that I was only agitating her the more in my slow decent. I heard her deep sigh as she waiting for me to hand her the keys. Her hand was outstretched as she looked at me expectantly.

"Do you have a license?" I held the keys above her hand taunting her all the more.

"Of course," she almost seethed in rage. "Do you think my father would let me go otherwise," she huffed.

"Nope," I grinned placing the keys into her outstretched hand.

She sighed in expiration as I made my way to the other side of the car. I was enjoying making her aggravated with me more than I should have. I watched as her brows creased in anger reminding of Bells, and that just made it so much harder for me not to bust out laughing.

Finally I took my seat next to her as I took in her silhouetted profile emphasized by the soft moon light I was trapped. Her bronzed hair took on a silver white gleam that encircled her face. Her full lips amplified glistening with moisture. I had completely forgotten the question I was going to ask. But it didn't matter anyways as I realized that we were moving and the engine wasn't puttering and coughing like it would have been if she couldn't drive a stick.

We slowly made our way down the drive I watched her wave until we were completely out of sight. At first as we hit the highway she kept her speed even with the limit posted on the side of the road. _Just like your mother,_ I smiled thinking to myself however I soon found that she was just like her father.

"Let's see what this baby can do," she laughed looking over at me as she shifted into second.

We barreled down the highway hitting ninety in a few short moments. I sat completely at ease simply listening to the purr of the engine and the steady beat of her heart. _No wonder she was meant to be yours,_ I smiled to myself.

"By the way Jake thank you again for my present I really do love it," she giggled rounding a bend marked at thirty five. She didn't hesitate or remove her foot from the gas. She kept her speed even which now leveled off at one hundred I noted looking at the speedometer.

I sighed looking back out the window watching as trees passed us by in a blur. "Your welcome."

Once again silence had settled over us and I was contented to just feel the wind upon my face and listen to her steady breaths. It was all I could do to keep my thoughts from running wild with images of her body. To keep it clean of the dirty thoughts that wanted to dominate my very being. Before I had time to completely loose all of my control she interrupted the silence.

"Jake I have been wondering about the conversation you had with my father the day you left," she sighed biting her lower lip as she stole a glance at me.

"What about it," I asked despite the feeling of something hard punching me in the stomach.

"What did he ask you?"

"He asked me why I was leaving," I shrugged trying to keep an impassive tone even though I felt as if I was on the chopping block and she was my executioner.

"What was your answer?" She took a steadying breath trying I guessed to remain impassive to whatever my answer would be.

"You already know, I wanted to prove myself to you," I smiled squeezing her hand lightly.

She smiled and let out a shaky breath taking my lie at face value. I felt ashamed at having to lie to her even though I knew if she knew the truth she would be upset. Soon my mind was a mass of jumbled memories concerning that day. Edward had pulled me away from the group. Making sure we were far enough away so that no one could hear our conversation. He had stared at me hard trying to decipher my thoughts but I was trying hard not to think about the real reason I was leaving. Finally he gave up and simply asked.

"Jacob, why are you really leaving?" His voice soft with concern as his eyes bore into the side of my face still trying to hear my thoughts.

"I told you!" I had growled out not at him but at myself.

"Yes but that is not all of it," he sighed once again.

"She is growing every day Edward," I hissed turning toward him. "And I just want to make sure that I… That is that I will be able to control myself when I am around her," I sighed in defeat the last thing I had expect from him was a comforting pat on my shoulder.

"I see Jacob, but I also know that you would never do anything to hurt her," he smiled at me once I looked into his face.

"I know, but still I don't want to go about this the wrong way. If I spend time away from her I know I will be able to make her proud," I whispered despite the fact that I simply wanted to scream.

"She is already proud of you Jacob," he once again rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "And as much as I hate to admit it I am to. Your thoughts have been even and control even though I know that you can see the change in her everyday. I want you to know that I trust you Jacob, I know you will do what is best for her when the time comes," he winked at me.

I didn't know how to respond to him I couldn't form a coherent thought much less breath. "Thank you that really means a lot to me," I finally got out. He continued to smile as we made our way back to the group. And all I could think about was his words.

My attention was brought back suddenly to the present as I watched a deer dart out of the forest. Before I had time to say anything it was too late. It was standing in the middle of the road caught in the head lights blinded and unsure as to where it would go. I knew she couldn't stop in time images assaulted my mind of her broken body crushed under the weight of the car. However to my amazement she leapt into action.

The deer had jumped into action the moment it realized what was going on. It ran the other way deciding to cross the road even though Nessie had already corrected her wheels to go around the dumb animal. In a split second she had lifted the emergency brake and cut her wheel to the left hard pushed in the clutch and shifted into third. I watched as the front end of the car missed the deer's hid leg by inches the wind rustling it fur.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins hard I wanted to scream and shout for joy. However, at the same time I wanted to scold her.

"Well that was fun," she laughed and that was it. I couldn't control my emotion couldn't keep myself from lashing out at her.

"Turn around now," I demanded seething with rage.

"Why?" she asked hurt in her eyes.

"Because we could have been killed just then," I growled.

Her defiant eyes look at me and she spoke with the same amount of anger that I had just dished out to her. "But we were not."

"Yes but we could have been, fun over lets go back now," I demanded once again clenching my hands.

She didn't say a word didn't look in my direction. She slowed down and pulled into the nearest driveway back out and that was it. The rest of the way back we sat in silence while I felt so ashamed at how I had reacted. I knew she hated me and it was my own fault. When we pulled back into her driveway she stopped completely.

"Why are you stopping," I asked calm once again.

"I don't want it, I don't want this car and I don't want you," she yelled jumping out of the car. Before I had even taken a breath she had disappeared from my sight. I made a move and was stopped by a soft voice coming from the shadows.

"Let her go Jacob," he sighed as I watched him step out of the darkness and into the light silhouetted by the moon.

"I suppose you already know what happened," I sighed leaning my head against the dashboard. I wanted to bash in my skull and I wondered if he would have helped me or stopped me in that moment.

"Yep, and you did exactly what I would have done," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned to look at him. "I need to tell her I am sorry," I sighed frustrated.

"Not tonight, let her calm down first," he winked.

"Your right," I agreed even thought I still felt like the ass end of a mule.

"Good night Jacob," he smiled turning to leave.

"Wait what about her car," he turned toward me.

"She has her mother's temper. I know that if you left it then it will be destroyed in only seconds. She will feel good about it at first, but it will break her heart later," he said walking into the darkness waving goodbye.

I watched until he was completely swallowed up by the darkness. I still thought I could go after her but finally I admitted to myself that it was no use. _He's right_, I sighed climbing weakly from the passenger seat. Feeling as if I had been ran over like that deer could have been. I sat down in the driver's seat listening to the soft purr of the engine and the sound of my breaking heart.

Knowing that I would have to find away to make it up to her. I just didn't know how or when she would ever want to see me again. I took a shaky breath and began to count all over again starting back at one.

**Notes:: **Well that is the end I know you are probably thinking what else can she do to poor Jacob she already killed him now she is taking him away from Nessie after he just came back into her life. Well truth is, what is love without the trials and tribulations that it takes to make it stronger? I know I know I am evil anyways hope you like it chapter four will be up soon syl bye.


	5. First Day Blues

**Chapter 4**

**First Day Blues**

Intolerable insufferable pigheaded jerk were just a few of the words ricocheting around in my head. I fumed in silence as I traveled the remaining steps up the driveway. I stopped in mid step as I noticed that another car was parked outside our home. _Charlie,_ I sighed looking over the cruiser noting that the car just like this town was caught in a time warp.

As I ascended the steps I tried to place a smile upon my face tried to make myself presentable so that I would make him happy. However, it was completely useless the harder I tried to smile the more I felt like crying. I was beyond hope and I simply gave up. The moment I entered the room I found that my spirit was no longer a broken heap and the smile I wore was genuine. _Thank you Jasper,_ I sighed to myself making my way toward my family.

All the pain I was feeling had disappeared from my mind but still it rested somewhere in the back ground waiting for its chance to strike. My mother looked at me but kept her silence. I noticed that my father was no where about the room I quickly glance before continuing on in to where Charlie sat on the couch. His dark brown hair cresting over the back at least he didn't see me come in so I had a chance to wipe away the tears.

Soft footfalls behind me made my heart race. I wanted it to be Jacob I wanted to wrap my arms around him and cry into his shoulders. Then I wanted to beat him down make him suffer like I was suffering. A cool hand rested upon my face and I knew it wasn't him at first I was glad but then my heart began to ache. I didn't give it another thought as my father led me in toward Charlie and my family.

His reassuring hand meant that he wouldn't discuss what had happened but I knew sometime or other he and my mother would assault me with questions I didn't want to answer.

"Hey kid-o," Charlie smiled at me turning around I knew that he didn't hear me come in but most people had a natural aversion to our presence.

Jasper had explained it to me once, saying that humans could feel us maybe not as we felt them. Somewhere though deep in their minds they always felt the need to run when near us it was a natural instinct of self-preservation he had explained. I came into his arms noting the gray streak in his hair and the lines around his eyes. He still smelt the same still felt the same under my arms but I knew that he was getting older.

He kissed my hair and stepped back to get a better look at me. He always reacted in the same way his expression would take on shock and then he simply let it go. I knew somewhere in his mind he was trying to figure out why I looked so much like my mother. However he never made any comments concerning it only appraised me then remembered the lie my parents had told him and let it go.

"Nessie I've got a present for you," he smiled producing a little box wrapped up neatly in silver paper.

I smiled and took the box from him sitting down next to him as I opened my gift. I removed the paper slowly exposing a cardboard box underneath. He encouraged me to continue with a smile reaching deep into his eyes. I smiled back and pulled open the flaps remembering to take it slow in his presences unlike earlier when I had tore into my other gifts making haste to see what awaited me on the inside. I pulled out a birthday card.

As I opened the envelope I began to read the words aloud.

"You may not know what the future holds. You may not see the way you have grown. You may still feel like a child. While other times upset because they treat you so. Beware however, how short your childhood is, hold close to your family and friends. For they will stand behind you all your days happy birthday," I smiled as I finished the card I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream but all I could do was smile.

I opened the card to get a better look at the inside a small credit-card shaped envelope fell into my lap. I knew I could have caught it but thought better of it. I turned toward him, he winked at me.

"It isn't much but lately I am having a hard time finding the right present for you Nes," he smiled into my hair as I hugged him close.

"Thank you so much Charlie," I smiled kissing his check I knew he hated it whenever I called him grandpa.

The rest of the time he was with us I wished I could have been anywhere else. I wanted to be away from my father's concerned gaze and my mother's tearful stare. Away from the questioning eyes of my family I knew if not for Jasper I would have broke down in that moment, would have simply got up and left.

Soon though he said his goodbyes, I rushed from the room the moment he was out the door. My mother and father had gone with him to see him off and I knew it was my only chance to escape. No one stood to stop me no one dared to get in my way as I dashed from the room and out into the cool night air.

The moment Jasper's control left me I broke down. The crushing weight of everything came back into my mind. Quickly I rushed out toward the cottage making sure that I didn't break anything in the process but it was almost impossible. The door into my home didn't want to open so I almost kicked it down in my frustration but decided not to. I took a shaky breath to calm myself then tried again. It opened smoothly exposing me to complete darkness.

It was bad enough the moment that I had left I could sense the pity they had been hiding. For the first time in my life I was content to be alone. I quickly stepped into my old room and locked the door. Crashing upon the floor and all the pain came bubbling out from my eyes. I sat with my face in my hands completely devastated. _Damn you Jacob_ the thought only made me cry harder.

After all the wait all the worry and this was how the day turned out. I was so happy that he came back into my life completely and utterly happy and then our car ride had ruined everything. _I don't want it, I don't want this car, and I don't want you,_ I sighed remembering my harsh words. I wasn't thinking of how I would hurt him I only thought of how I wanted him to suffer. Now that I had time to look over the situation I knew I was in the wrong. I knew that he had reacted out of concern but that didn't make my pain any less.

It was still so much to process how he had yelled at me even in concern it didn't take the bite from my pain. The worst blow he dealt was not his harsh words. It was his impassive mood the way he kept me at arms length pushing me away. Despite the way I wanted to embrace him hold him close, it felt as if I was hit repeatedly in the stomach.

Eventually I had calmed enough to stand pulling my body from the floor making my way toward my bed. I sat down and swiftly rolled over to my side pulling my knees up to my chest and simply rode the waves. Letting the pain anger and anguish roll over me I don't know when I fell asleep I don't remember even closing my eyes but eventually I was exhausted and passed out into a comatose state.

Gentle hands shook me trying to rouse me from sleep.

"Time to wake up," a voice sighed into my ear their cool breath washed over my face. "Your first day of school and you might be late." They sighed.

I stared blankly at her face through hazy eyes. My mind was blank completely trapped in the dream I was having unsure if this wasn't part of it. I rolled away closing my eyes allowing her words to sink in. Panic gripped my body as I bolted up right almost hitting her in the process.

"Calm down or your going to hurt something," she laughed.

I turned toward her smiling face knowing that the caution was meant for the objects of my room and not for me in general. I smiled taking a deep breath allowing my heartbeat to slow. I looked over my mother even in her old blue jeans and a white shirt she still looked mystical, enchanting. Her hair was down hanging over her shoulders in a mass of curls. Her lips pulled up into a smile but her eyes held pain.

"Whats the matter?" I asked closing the distance between us wrapping my arms around her solid body.

Her cool breath washed over my face as she sighed. "It is just that I have watched you grow everyday, and now you are going to school," she kissed my forehead before continuing. "It is hard to explain Nes, anyways enough of this time to get ready," she smiled into my hair before releasing me.

"What am I going to wear?" I asked running a hand through my tangled hair.

"Alice has an outfit set out for you," she smiled pointing toward a pair of dress pants hanging over the back of my chair.

I looked over the outfit noting a white silk shirt and the light pink cardigan. I cringed shaking my head knowing that I was going to stand out enough already. Considering that I was the adoptive daughter of the Cullen family and not to mention the new girl. If I wore that outfit I would simply stick out that much more.

"I know she is going to be upset with me, but I think a t-shirt and blue jeans will be fine," I sighed looking at my mother for reassurances.

She held up her hands. "Whatever you feel comfortable in," she smiled. "Besides Alice will get over it eventually," she laughed at me kissed my brow then left.

Moments after she had left I was still debating as to what to wear. I knew the outfit Alice had selected was out so now I just had to come up with a replacement. I settled for a pair of blue jeans and a white collared button up shirt. I pulled a brush through my hair and gave up within moments admitting defeat. Frustrated by my unruly mass of curls I decided to pull it up into a ponytail thankful again that I didn't have to wear makeup like other girls my age. I really didn't understand the reasoning behind covering your face in foundation anyways so that was a plus.

Soon I was out the door and making my way toward the main house. I could hear the steady heartbeats of the wildlife all around me. I could smell the blood rushing through their veins. Even after six years I still found the taste of the iron based liquid running through the veins of animals more to my liking than human food. A sharp intake of breath brought my mind back to the here and now. I saw Alice through the window a deep frown upon her face.

I knew that the moment I entered the house she would demand why I decided to wear this outfit. However, I knew how to appease her with a promise in place to let her pick out my outfit later in the week. Other thoughts occupied my mind as I continued into the yard. Three days now I still refused to see Jacob despite the fact that he came by to drop off my present.

I had wanted to refuse it tell him to take it back but at the same time I wanted to make him happy. Despite my refusal to drive it the actual decision was taken from me. My father had delivered a threat.

"Either you drive it or I will take you to school myself," he had smiled and meant every word.

I stepped through the doors as a stray thought entered my mind.

"She is just like her mother," she sighed in frustration.

Cringing I made my way in even though I knew she was angry at me. I turned the corner to see her scowling face it didn't suit her at all. Her angelic face was to soft for the way she seethed with anger at the moment.

"I know Alice," I sighed.

"If you knew then why didn't you wear the outfit I picked out for you?" she demanded in a huff her tiny hands balled up into fist on her hips. She continued to stare me down waiting for my answer.

"I am going to stand out anyways today and I didn't want to add fuel to the fire. However," I spoke before she had a chance to argue with my point. "I promise I will wear whatever you pick out for me later in the week."

She smiled at me taking my promise to heart while I cringed inwardly knowing that whatever her devious brain would come up with I would hate. I watched as she gracefully danced away. Every movement that she made remained me of a ballet dancer each step was precise executed with pristine crispness. She put to shame every professional ballet dancer I had ever seen.

Making my way further in I noticed that the house was devoid of any and everyone silent except for the sound of sizzling bacon. I sighed, hiking up my chin and made my way toward the kitchen. My mother stood over the stove dishing out a generous portion of eggs and bacon onto a white china plate. I noticed how the smooth porcelain almost matched her skin tone to her exact shade. She turned to me and smiled her graceful steps reminded me how she seemed to sway to a beat unlike any other in my family.

The smell of eggs engulfed my senses as I held back the bile that rose into my throat. _Nervous much,_ the thought entered my mind as I stared at the plate of food. Picking up my fork I began to push around my breakfast stirring my scrambled eggs. Poking my bacon while a thought entertained me _if it wasn't dead it is now_ I sighed. I was hungry but not for this admitting to my self that if I didn't eat something the repercussions that would follow would be disastrous.

_Headline local teen takes bite out of classmate,_ even my dry attempt at humor still couldn't make me want to eat the food. Eventually after a long consideration and the prospects of eating one of my peers I shoved a couple mouthfuls into my gullet. _Hope that keeps the wolf at bay,_ sighing at the thought as pain rushed through my heart at the mention of wolfs.

"Stupid," I mumbled to myself.

"Is that all you are going to eat," my mother asked after moments of silence.

"Yep," I sighed placing the fork upon the table.

She sighed but didn't say anything otherwise to object to the lack of appetite that I was showing. Usually I was all for eggs and bacon in fact it was one of my favorite human foods next to pizza. Today was different though I knew that I could control my self around humans. If I ate another bite I would loose the contents of my stomach when I made my debut into high school.

Soft footfalls behind and his scent me told me that my father had entered the room. I could hear the excitement in his voice as he spoke.

"Are you ready Nes?" he asked gripping my shoulder gently and placing a kiss upon my head.

I watched as he went to stand beside my mother again it was as if their bodies were simply one half to a whole. I sighed calming my self once again against the painful thoughts that wanted to take hold. _Jacob is the other half to my whole,_ the thought burned like acid in my mind crushing my resolve. Tears threatened to break free if I didn't distract myself quickly.

"Yep," I smiled despite the despair I was felling simply watching them.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," he smiled. "That reminds me one of your teachers is an old friend of your Mother's and I."

_Great something else for me to worry about damn,_ I cringed when my father gave me his look. The one that he reserved for me when ever he heard something that he didn't like he would raise a brow and pout staring at me until I was uncomfortable. I would literally squirm under his close scrutiny.

"Don't worry," my mother sighed looking over at my father then me. She knew that I must of thought something my father found displeasing. "Ms. Weber is a wonderful person," she smiled reassuring me.

"She will be your English teacher," he smiled at me I cringed hoping that he wouldn't catch the rest of my thoughts as I stood to leave.

Luckily he didn't for I would have gotten more than his look he would have scolded me for the rest of my days. At the obscenities that ran through my mind. He hated the fact that I had learned most of my less than lady like vocabulary from Emmett when ever he was watching a game. The words would simply flow from his mouth without thought and I picked them up at an early age.

The first time I had used such language my father had thought it cute but told me that those words should never stain my lips again. Over the years I had kept most of them tucked away behind my shield only every now and then he would catch me. Then I would receive the look and he would shake his head I hated disappointing him in that way. However, today I was simply a sailor and every thought that entered my mind was a snarled mess of damn and shit.

"Time to go," my mother smiled kissing my head and patting my back as I stood in the doorway leading out to the garage.

Her eyes held that tearful stare that only made me want to cry for her all the more. My father smiled and kissed my head.

"Have a good day sweetheart," he smiled looking me over.

The rest of my family had gathered into the large kitchen wishing me good luck and be careful.

"See you later," Rosalie smiled hugging me close the weight of her hug would have crushed me if I had been less durable.

"If anybody gives you any sh… Trouble," Emmett amended after the look he received from my father. "Tell them that your uncle is huge," he smiled patting my back.

A wave of calmness settled over me the moment Jasper entered the room. He smiled and hugged me good-bye.

"You should have worn the other outfit," Alice whispered into my ear hugging me bye and shaking her head against my shoulder. Still upset about my choice in clothing I sighed squeezing her tight.

Esme kissed my cheek smiled and said good-bye.

"Have a good day," Carlisle kissed my forehead.

Opening the door saying my final farewells I sighed deeply as the door closed behind me. The realization that I could have drove any other car than his rushed through my mind. I looked over the expanse of the garage noting that there were five other cars I could have driven and one motorcycle. I fought away the tears as I made my way toward his present.

Despite how I was feeling I couldn't help but admire the sleek Camaro. I knew he had rebuilt it all from scratch he had put so much love and care into my present. I felt like an ass for how I had treated him. _You can't help that now,_ I sighed to myself opening the door. Memories began to make their way into my mind. I could feel the gentle caress of wind against my face.

I could smell the earthy scent of him that still clung to the very fibers of the interior. Before I gave thought to the rest of the snarled memories I started the car. Soon I was out on the highway watching the trees pass me by. Noting the way they blended into one snarled mess of colors. The occasional car heading the opposite way trying to calm my nerves eventually I gave up.

I pulled into the parking lot noting the layout of the school. There were two building both equally needed to be refurbished. Although the paint wasn't peeling yet the color scheme could have been improved. I sighed slowly making my way toward an empty parking spot toward the back of the lot noticing that most of the spaces were empty. _Wonder if everyone is here _I thought to myself as the car came to a stop.

My hands gripped tighter into the wheel my stomach was on edge. I could see every set of eyes upon me and that simply made it all the more difficult to stomach. I could see they were trying to get a glimpse of the driver but couldn't quite see me. _Thanks Jake,_ I sighed if it hadn't of been for the dark tinted windows I wouldn't of been able to sit here any longer.

I had almost decided to bolt as I watched a group of boys point in my direction.

"Who do you think that is?" a tall slim boy asked as he readjusted the glasses upon his nose.

"Don't know but he sure has taste. That is a classic Camaro," another sighed with admiration.

His baby-face wide with excitement he was a head shorter than the boy with glasses. But what he lacked in height he seemed to make up for in brute size.

"Wonder if he would let us have a ride?" Another boy asked.

He was about as tall as the other boy however his frame was toned. His dark blonde hair was clean cut and manicured in a way that I had only seen on girls. _He must stand in the mirror a lot,_ I thought noticing his clean cut attire.

"Doubt that Evan," the guy with glasses answered.

"A guy can hope Josh," he spit with venom.

Quickly I removed them from thought the leather of the wheel cover bit into my skin. At any moment I would have to replace the wheel if I wasn't careful. Throwing my hands into the air I gave up frustrated out of my mind and annoyed. _This is what you wanted,_ my mind nagged at me. _I know,_ I sighed on the verge of arguing with myself.

Taking a shaky breath I removed my seat belt and opened the door. The fresh wave of air assaulted my senses; the sweet smell of blood encased my being. Gasps came from their direction, _not what you expected_ I grinned. But soon found myself wanting to throttle them within an inch of their lives as I passed them by.

"Damn nice car nice ass perfect," Evan had whistled the others joined in laughing.

I was still seething with rage as I made my way down the hallways. Passing lockers lined up in rows against the walls, they seemed to make the impassible hall that much harder to negotiate without knocking someone over. I silently cursed the hell that I had entered I wanted to go home wanted to be away. That nagging voice came back and I stopped it before it took root to mock me again. A shy voice interrupted my thoughts as I processed the words I cringed.

"Bella?" her voice shook with uncertainty.

I turned to see a woman with brown hair and glasses starring at me in amazement. Her mouth slack in a silent gasp as she took in my features I noticed that she was trying to make sense of who I was. A stray thought entered my mind.

"No not Bella, but she could be her twin," she sighed to herself.

"Nope," I answered her. "Bella is my adoptive mother," I smiled sweetly.

After regaining her composure with a nod of her head she smiled back. "So you must be Renesemee Cullen," her voice still shook in amazement.

"Yes but if you don't mind could you call me Carlie," I smiled knowing that no one would get my nick name.

"It is nice to meet you Carlie," she smiled reaching out to shake my hand. "Oh where are my manners. I am Ms. Weber I knew your mother," she sighed.

"My parents talk about you Ms. Weber."

"Hope it is all good," she ducked her head in embarrassment.

_I like her, _I thought as I reassured her with a wink. "Yes."

Her face brightened as she continued to look me over. "I had heard they had come back into town. Well your mother and father at least," she smiled shyly.

I could tell that she didn't like attention like most women. She had a gentle quality about her that made me smile. It was almost as if she would rather sit back and, watch rather than participate in the front lines. Most people would have been pushy when they wanted answers however she seemed to simply allow others to talk if they wanted.

"Grandpa and Grandma, I mean Carlisle and Esme live in Port Angeles. Alice and Jasper have moved to New York and Rosalie and Emmett are over seas as of now," I lied repeating the story my parents had come up with.

"Well I would love to see your mother and father at sometime. Anyways I will see you later," she smiled waving good-bye. I watched as she made her way down the hall. Side stepping as she tried to avoid contact with anyone.

I soon found the office and checked in receiving a schedule and a piece of paper that needed to be signed and handed back in at the end of the day. I had to make sure every teacher signed it stating that I attended the class. The warning bell rang I made my way through the throng of students the map that I had been handed was already permanently etched into my mind.

I hung back a ways following a group of gossiping girls after hearing their topic of conversation.

"Did you see the new girl," a brown head girl asked in disgust leaning in toward her friends.

"Yea I think her name is Eseme or something like that. Doesn't matter though by the way my sister Jessica knew her adoptive mother, she told me once that she was a slut or a whore of some kind. Apparently she had married right out of high school," she scoffed.

It took every ounce of my control to keep from wiping that smug look from her face with my fist. _All you have to do is snap her thin neck _I thought to myself. _It would be so easy just a little twist and maybe her head would fall off. No_, I yelled at my self as I entered the class and headed toward my teacher.

I looked at the young man that was to be my math teacher. He couldn't have been more than thirty or so. His thin lips and narrow hawk-like nose was the dominated features. His cold grey blue eyes set my nerves on edge he licked his lips and smiled at me.

"Hello," he winked once again causing alarm to rise within me. "I am Mr. Mathews, and you are?"

"Carlie Cullen," I smiled despite the way he made me feel.

"Oh Renesemee Cullen," he said looking over his roster.

"Yes, but call me Carlie," I sighed.

"Well Carlie welcome to Algebra two," he smiled as I handed him my slip. He signed it handed it back but his eyes never left me.

I took a seat opened in the back so that I could watch the class. I could feel the occasional glances in my direction but the only one that concerned me the most was his. I noted that most of the girls in the class room seemed to fawn over him. I really didn't see his appeal. His small wiry frame wasn't much to look at. His baby smoothed face was thin his long nose and thin lips reminded me of a harpy. I continued to watch him as he lectured the class on equations and binominal fractions.

Soon lunch had arrived and despite my meager breakfast I still didn't have an appetite. As I walked through the line settling to eat an apple I thought of how much I hate high school. After all the years that I had wanted to attend a normal school and this was the reward I received. Everything that I was learning I already knew everything about it. From chemistry to Spanish math and art there wasn't a thing that they could teach me that I hadn't already known.

I sighed as I paid for my apple with the money that my mother had given me this morning. Stepping out into the lunch room I realized that all of these people had been going to school with each other since childhood and some probably knew each other before that. I was an outsider in this world look down upon by the masses. Stared at by the male populations and sneered at by the females.

_You don't fit in,_ I sighed a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Carlie," someone called. I looked about the room.

I watched as a girl with black spiky hair and a dog collar waved at me. Her face was a pale white as if she had never seen the light of day. She stood about an inch or two shorter than me. Her dark lashes and equally dark makeup made her skin all the more transparent. To her left sat a boy immersed into his computer. I could see the top of his head his shaggy brown hair was an unruly mess. On the other side of the table sat another boy closely resembling the girl. I could see his profile as he stared intently at a comic book. I smiled and slowly made my way toward her only to be stopped by the bitch from earlier.

I looked down into her face staring straight into her cold lifeless eyes. Her blond hair hung limply at her shoulders. Her narrow face that had to contain around a gallon of makeup smiled at me. I wanted to wipe the smile from her face but stood back clenching my fist to my side. The apple in my hand reminded me that I was in the presence of humans. I took a breath and waited for her to move or say something.

"Hi I am Sadie Stanley," she smiled innocently at me.

"Hello," I answered sweetly despite the fact that I wanted to throttle her.

I looked over Sadie's head and saw a look of disappointment roll over the other girls face. I knew she thought I was going to sit with them instead of her.

"Carlie right," I nodded. "Well Carlie since you're new and all I figured it was my place to keep you from committing social suicide," I must have looked confused so she continued on. "You see there is a social order here. Me and my friends make up the higher social order," she said motioning toward the people behind her.

I noticed that the boy from this morning were there staring at me with open curiosity. I nodded returning my attention to her as she continued to explain. From the way she talked to me I felt like a two year old as she broke down the order of where everyone in the room stood as opposed to herself and her friends.

Each group had a name as to what they did in the school and if they had money or not. Looks apparently were a key factor as well. I noticed that Sadie's table sat in the middle of the cafeteria as if they deemed themselves of the higher rank. Completely irritated by the time she came to where the girl and her friends stood.

"You see them," she sighed in disgust pointing at the girl that had invited me over. "They are what we call social parasites blemishes on the face of our school so I figured I would save you the social embarrassment by asking you to join us," she smiled as if she had just handed me the keys to the city.

"Well thank you," I mocked her. "But you see I am a big girl and all so I believe that I can mange to pick out where I want to be," I smiled moving past her I heard her curse and say something about I would regret it later.

_Well that is one way to piss her off,_ I thought as I made my way toward the other table.

"You just snubbed Sadie," she smiled at me as I stood in front of the table. "Oh by the way I am Sarah this computer geek to my left is Miles and that toad over there is my brother Jason."

The boys looked up taken aback by me at first but seemed otherwise to accept me.

"I am Renesemee, Carlie, Nessie, or Nes for short," I smiled. "I doesn't matter I answer to any and all."

She smiled. "Nessie like the lock ness monster?" she asked laughing I nodded. "See I knew I like you. You're not like the Barbie's and Ken's over there despite that you're very pretty."

"Thank you, I guess," I smiled as I took the seat next to Jason.

I really didn't get it I didn't see what they saw. I never thought of myself as beautiful like my mother or the rest of my family. Usually I did my best to just blend in but somehow I always had eyes boring into my back like I was a piece of meat.

"So Nes," Sarah smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Originally I lived in a foster home in Ohio, but I was adopted six years ago by my mother Isabella and my father Edward." I watched as she took that in processed it in her mind and took my lie at face value.

"How old are your parents," she asked ducking her head. "Sorry you don't have to answer I'm just nosy."

"No it is fine, twenty four."

"Wow that is young," she gasped.

"Yep, my father and his brothers and sisters are adoptive as well. So when my parents married they decided to do the same thing."

"Sometimes I think my brother was adopted, but sadly we were born on the same day," she smiled shaking her head looking at her brother as he flipped her off and returned to his comic.

Our conversation had continued on in the same manner until the end of lunch. During our conversation I discovered that she had moved here a year ago. Her family had lived in California for most of her life until her parents had decided to move here for small town living. She liked Forks but missed her friends back home she kept in touch with them constantly but it wasn't the same.

I also discovered that we would have the same last class together. Which would be English, despite how the day had started off I found that I could stand high school as long as Sarah was here with me. The rest of the day seemed to rush by and for that I was grateful. As I said good-bye at the end of English to Sarah and Ms. Weber I was content. I dropped off my slip to the office and made my way outside.

As soft rain washed over my being I felt elation complete and total calm. Until I noticed him, standing at my car dominating the space in front of me my mind a jumbled mass of anger. He smiled and motioned for me to come over. I didn't want to move didn't want to be near him. He had agitated my nerves only earlier today and now he stood waiting for me.

He sat on the hood of my car as if he owned it a smile permanently etched upon his face. _Nice car nice ass perfect,_ the words he had spoke earlier jumped back into my mind. I moved slowly toward him noting that most of parking lot was empty by now except for a few cars and a motorcycle I hadn't notice earlier.

"I have been waiting for you," he smiled as I stood a few feet in front of him.

"Well you wait is over now if you don't mind I would like to go home," I snapped.

"Wait a few moments," he smiled looking me over I wanted to pummel him knock him off my car and send him flying into the air.

I watched as he lifted his weight from the hood and walked toward me. I wasn't scared of him not in the way most girls would have been. What I was scared the most of was what I could do to him if he made a move. It didn't matter though before he had time to lay a hand upon me he began to back away in fear. Looking over my head toward something or someone I turned finding my face staring at a broad chest covered over in a t-shirt.


	6. Forgiven Into Eternity

**Notes:: **Well here it is chapter five has been fun writing since I only came up with it at like at two this morning. Anyways thank you for the reviews credit for this story is and will always be thanks to Ms. Meyer. Hope you like it I know I did .

**Chapter 5**

**Forgiven Into Eternity**

I had never been so happy in my life for someone to intervene on my behalf. It wasn't as if I actually needed the help it was the simple truth that someone had came to my aid. Probably stopping me from committing a crime or exposing who and what I really was. For that I was thankful of the strangers whose chest I continued to stare at. The sound of a car's squealing tires told me that we were alone. I smiled remembering the look of panic in Evan's face.

I noticed that my saviors breathing seemed to be rigid unsteady like something simply was hurting him. I didn't have a chance to evaluate it further before I was struck hard. Realization had dawned upon me, my body was reacting to this person my heart raced behind my chest. A thin line of awareness pulled my body toward him. My hands began to shake wanting to reach out to him, I knew in that moment whom my savior was.

"Jake?"

He responded instantly to my shaky voice apparently drawing the wrong conclusion. His warm arms encircled my body. His hand running soothing circles against my back. His warm breath whispered through my hair. _He is trying to calm me he thinks I am scared,_ my mind raced on. I had to stop this it wasn't that I didn't want him to hold me it was the fact that he was under the wrong impression.

I gently pushed away from him which didn't require much on my part. I was stronger than him faster than him yet at the same time I was his. I shook my head as he took a shaky step toward me. I watched as his body seemed to deflate all the more as my abrupt intervention sank in. _Tell him the truth before it is to late,_ my thoughts demanded.

Taking a steadying breath I look up into his face. The moment I did I was lost for words. His face was hollow disturbed in ways that I had never seen before. Shadows darkened his eyes I could see that he wasn't sleeping well. His eyes held a distant stare lost in pain that seemed to reach far into the corners of his mouth. All the while I felt every bit of despair racing through his body.

His pain nipped at me making his mine. Every bit of suffering he was enduring had changed him and all because of me. My heart became heavy with pain that I couldn't shake it was the same pain that I had felt for three days. Only amplified ten times over because of him I tried to shake it away but it was useless.

I could see the hurt in his eyes amplified by the hollow darkness surrounding them. He had taken my abrupt step back as a rejection despite the fact that that wasn't what I had wanted him to think. His shoulder slumped farther depleting his height leaving him half the man he really was. It was if he was breaking apart piece by piece. _It is all your fault,_ my mind yelled at me but I still couldn't do anything.

The unintended rejection had taken its toll on him ripping a hole into my heart. I felt as if I had just been stabbed to the quick, I stood bleeding as he seemed to die before my eyes. I wanted to cry I wanted to take away his pain. I couldn't move couldn't breath all I could do was stare at him.

He took in my mood smiled weakly and began his unsteady retreat from my side. I wanted to say something to make him stay but I couldn't it was if my body had completely shut down. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw his arm swing by in slow motion. In that split second I had regained control of my body.

My hand lashed out stopping him from moving. The heat from our contact licked over my skin. Minuets seemed to tick by slowly as we stared off in the opposite direction. Once again my body had shut down which meant that my hand was locked about his wrist prohibiting him from doing anything either. I could feel the steady drum of his pulse under my fingers.

I stared blanking at the building in front of me as my heart raced on out of control. Closing my eyes allowing his scent to encase my being his warm musky undertone cleared my mind. Allowing me to have control over myself once again the moment it was apparent that my body was my own again. I let him go simply allowing my hand to drop limply at my side.

Once again I fought for control of my body so that I could turn and face him. The moment I moved to look at him I was completely encased in his sadness. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. His body shook caught in the trapping of his pain. Before I knew what was happening warm liquid rolled down my face. Steady as a drizzle of rain that soon turn into an all out flood.

We stood stock still unable to close the distance between our bodies. Despite the fact that I wanted to do just that I wanted to chase away his pain to wrap my arms around him. Hold him close and tell him that I loved him. Slowly the waterfall became a brook and I was able to see clearly once again.

Before I had a chance to realize what I was doing it was too late. I reached out to him pulling his face closer to mine. As my lips crushed into his I was lost. He didn't move didn't show any emotion at all. The hurt of his rejection stung like a whip against my back. My hands fell away and I took a shaky step back allowing my shame to wash over me.

I was ashamed at my behavior. Despair quickly washed over me as all the thoughts of him not wanting me came hurtling back into my mind. _It is true you don't want me,_ I cried in frustration to myself. I couldn't stand it anymore I couldn't take his rejection again. I had shown him the only way that I could of my love for him and he simply didn't care. His body had locked up when our lips met he had completely shut down altogether.

It hurt so much but I wouldn't let him see me cry. I wouldn't let him see how much he had hurt me. I would never openly give him my heart only to watch as he crushed it into tiny bits in his hand. Squeezing the very life from me, _there is your answer,_ I sighed deeply. I took him in one last time through hazy eyes.

His face was empty of all emotion he simply stared at me didn't move didn't object. I allowed the last memory of him to burn into my mind as I took another shaky step back before dashing from sight. The wind whispered over my face hairs that had fallen loose from my ponytail lashing against my skin.

Somehow I control myself enough to run at a normal speed at least for the moment. Despite the fact that I wanted to run fast wanted to put as much distance between our bodies. I simply could not, the repercussion that would follow if someone been watch would expose my family. No matter how much it hurt to keep my steady pace I would never expose their secret. Once I had reached to surrounding woods behind the school I still kept an even pace.

Several yards into the thick tangled mass of trees I picked up speed running with all my heart. I dashed with ease in and out of time. Clarity had settled upon me as I made my way over the obstacles in my path. Every branch and root that stood in my way was crystal clear. Every dip or bump on the earth could not and would not hinder me in any way.

I dashed through the forest listening to the moan of the wind as it whipped me by. I could hear the frighten hammering of heartbeats as I passed by a stray animal. I never became winded never slowed I could run like this forever and for the moment I was content to do just that. I had no ideal how long I had been running or where it was that I had dashed off to. Darkness had settled upon the land yet I could still see everything with crystal clarity as I had in the light.

Eventually I had slowed no longer trapped by the fire consuming my being. I looked about the open field memories came fluttering into my mind. I knew where I was knew what had taken place here only years before. Images of black hooded figures with red gleaming eyes stared at me. Only I was smaller at the time. I could still feel his fur under my hands could smell his scent despite the suffocating smell of them.

I could see the pain in my mother's eyes as she turned toward us. Her sweet voice was a silent whisper.

"You remember what I told you?"

I nodded as tears welled up into my eyes. "I love you," my voice a despair filled whisper.

My father watched us his eyes wide in shock as he tried to figure out what was happening.

"I love you too," she had said touching the locket around my neck. "More than my own life," her sweet breath washed over me her cool lips kissed my forehead.

Jacob moved uncomfortably under me letting out a soft whine. She had leaned in closer to him whispering softly but I could hear every word. At that time though, I didn't want to think about the meaning behind her silent plea.

"Wait until they are totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

My fathers face was a mask of horror as realization had dawned upon him. I outstretched my arms to him his hard body had encircled me tightly. He whispered over my head looking at my mother. "This is what you kept from me?"

"From Aro," she took a deep breath.

"Alice?" He had asked his voice still a whisper.

Jacob had growled quietly, as my father kissed my forehead and both cheeks his cool breath washing over my face. Then he placed me gently upon Jacob's shoulders. I pulled myself up using his fur as handles as I placed my self firmly into the dip of his spine.

The memory had faded as quickly as it had taken hold. I stood alone in the darkness. I could hear the wind softly moan could smell the rain cling tightly in the air. I could smell the blood of small prey could hear their heartbeats. My mother had completely trusted him with my well being.

She knew he was the only on that could protect me. Yet I didn't feel that way at all. I love him with my very soul. Every fiber within my bones ached for him. But the blunt rejection I couldn't and would not accept. I fell to the ground despair ripping into my heart. I couldn't breath couldn't think I couldn't even cry.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting upon the ground. Didn't know how long I simply stared off into space awaiting the Volturi to come and silence me once and for all. I felt as if I was dead if I was gone then the pain would leave as well. I didn't even realize that it was raining until I noticed that my shirt was soaked.

Sighing I laid down closing my eyes allowing mother nature to pound me flat. _At least you're not crying,_ I sighed to myself. Nothing seemed to make sense to me any more. When I was smaller all he had ever wanted was to hold me close. To make me smile he never lied to me always making sure that I had what I needed. He never sheltered me from the truth even though at times I didn't need to know.

However, now all he did was pushed me away. Smiled at me saying he had missed me but seemed to love me from afar. I couldn't handle it I loved him completely with every fiber of my soul. Yet he only rejected my love, rejected me. Something moved to my right bringing me back from my despair. Large feet silently stalked me.

"Ha, ha," I laughed hysterically. "The Volturi won't get me but my dinner will," I smiled not moving.

The beast continued to circle me his agitated steps move in closer then retreating in the same moment.

"I guess most of your meals usually give you a fight," I laughed still lying flat upon the ground. "Well if you want me I am yours. I suppose that it is a fitting way to die, I always knew my diet would eventually kill me."

I listened on waiting for the beast to strike. Minuets ticked by slowly agitation coursed through my being as it continued to circle.

"Damn you come on already if you don't then your going to loose your chance at fresh white meat!" I yelled growing tired of the game my predator was playing.

Finally to my limits I sat up," Well big boy you just lost you chance," I smiled. "Since you wouldn't come for me I will come for you," I laughed.

I could smell it in that moment. I hadn't been paying attention to my stalker. However now I knew why the beast didn't attack.

"Damn they found me," I sighed.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen," my father's voice shook with anger and yet an underlying tone of fear.

I watched as he stepped out of the shadows. His hair clinging closely to his scalp damp from the rain, anger emitting from within his very core. He came to an abrupt stop no longer trapped by his anger. I watched as a mask of concern washed over his face.

"Nessie," he sighed.

"Please go away," I asked closing my eyes. "Please I just want to sit here a moment longer," I begged.

His deep sigh was interrupted by my mother's sharp in take of breath. I looked up to see her worried face staring at me. Her hand rested over her heart. Rain washed down her cheeks making the look in her eye all the more painful. It was if she was actually crying for me. That was it that was my breaking point.

The earth under my feet no longer felt solid. I couldn't see anything but darkness. I fell fast into the pits of hell. My painful screams stuck in my throat. My breath captured in my lungs. My limbs couldn't, wouldn't move. _So this is death,_ I thought bleakly.

_So this is what I was seeking. Eternal darkness and no way out damn this sucks. I really wish I was alive again,_ I sighed in frustration. _At least then I could move,_ my mind went blank as I slipped further into the abyss.

Somewhere in between living and dying I could hear voices.

"Is she ok, oh god is my baby ok," my mother's hysterical voice called out to me in pain.

"She is fine, she is simply tired and needs rest," Carlisle soothing voice tried to calm her.

"It is all my fault," his deep voice hollow with despair.

"No Jacob," my father sighed. "It is mine. I heard her thoughts before she collapsed. She thinks you don't love her. She thought about how you were rejecting her."

Was I, I couldn't remember any of my thoughts before this moment.

"But I did," he heaved a heavy sigh of pain.

"I know but you did it because of me Jacob. Because both you and her were afraid of how I would react," he sighed. "But I realize she is no longer a child, she needs to feel love beyond her family I am sorry Jacob. From now on I won't stand in your way. She is the half to your whole as Bella is mine,"

"I know Edward."

"She is my baby Jacob, and I realize that you are the man that will take my place in her heart," he sighed in pain.

_No daddy he will never replace you, never,_ I cried silently. _Jacob is my soul but you, mom, Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett will always be my heart._ I had never felt so helpless in my entire life. I wanted to wake up I wanted to wrap my arms around him. Tell him that he would never be replaced. That no one could replace him or mom in my heart.

Darkness consumed me once again fading voices became my dreams. The abyss swallowed me whole and I couldn't fight it.

The steady hum of wings woke me. I stared through hazy eyes the light from the window blinded me. _Sun light,_ I smiled relishing in the warmth. For the first time in my life my body was stiff. It took all my will power to sit up on my elbows to look about the room.

I was greeted by the smiling faces of my family. Each set of eyes held a gleam of joy. My mother was next to me in moments hugging me tightly placing kisses all over my face.

"How long have I been out?" My voice a hoarse whisper I realized how dry my throat was as my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth.

"Well today is Wednesday you do the math," my father smiled at me as he came to stand next to me. His pulled his hand through my hair and kissed my brow.

"Almost two days," sighing as my stomach growled and everyone busted out laughing.

I watched as Carlisle left then returned in seconds carrying a cup in his hands. I could hear the sloshing of the liquid jarring around as he moved. I had been through this before except it was a bottle long ago. I took two quick gulps allowing the fresh blood to sooth my dry throat then finished off the rest.

My strength returned in an instant. Every muscle in my body hummed to life.

"Can I get up now?" I asked knowing that I sounded like a child.

I waited for their approval. They smiled and nodded noticing the moment I stood that I was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirts. Someone had changed me while I was out. Red hot flames lick over my face, even though I knew it was probably my mother who had dress me.

"You know what," I smiled raising my brow waiting for them to take the bait which didn't take that long.

"No what?" Emmett asked.

"I could really use a bear or mountain lion right now. Do you think we could go for a quick hunt?" I asked knowing that I couldn't go to school today anyways.

Even though the sun didn't influence me as it did the others. People would still be frightened by me if I showed up and began to glow.

"Actually, I think before that, you need to talk to someone," my father smiled.

Memories of my fight in the darkness and the voices speaking all around me came back. _So it wasn't a dream,_ I sighed looking at my father.

"Dad, you know he will…"

"I know I heard you sweetheart," he embraced me tightly and kissed my forehead. My mother joined in wrapping her arms tightly around me and my father. I patted her back and smiled.

Soon I was alone after everyone had kissed me goodbye and promised to go out later with me to hunt. My mind raced as I thought of what I was going to say to him. First I had to apologize about everything then from there I didn't know where to go. I had changed into a pair of jeans and a Linkin Park tee. Brushed my hair until it had shined then braided it. Only moments had passed before I could feel it. The bond between us resonated in harmony as he made his way toward me.

The closer he came the harder I found it to breath. The moment he was in the house all sound cased. All things beyond him and I simply died away. _He is the other side to your whole,_ I thought closing my eyes. His scent engulfed my senses. The rise and fall of his lungs sang in tune with my own. I could feel his gaze upon the back of my head.

"I'm sorry," we blurted out at the same time. Our eyes locking in place as I turned to look at him.

Laughter soon dominated the silence. Before I knew what was happening he closed the distance between our bodies. Held me tightly in his arms my body crushed against his solid frame. Yet it wasn't uncomfortable in fact it felt so right. I looked into his face noting that he was my Jacob once again. All signs of despair had left his face. He smiled. His face slowly inched closer to mine. He stopped though contented to resting his forehead against mine.

Our breathing elevated waiting for the other to make a move a silent plea screamed between us. Soon his soft lips brushed my nose. Feathery light kisses caressed my forehead. His lips worked slowly down my face. We hesitated a moment longer simply content to be with one another. Desirer flared deep within my being and that was it. I made the decision to close the remaining distance. When his lips touch mine they moved softly over mine barely touching at all.

Hunger soon ate at our cores. The soft kisses deepened. His tongue gently traced my lower lip. Prodding me for acceptance soon our passion became a burning blaze. The fire swallowed us whole. His hands rolled over my frame rubbing my back. Pulling me closer to him as a moan escaped his throat the primal growl of hunger only pushing us faster.

His hand clasped over my back side as he lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs about his back. Our breathing escalated faster coming out in short gasps of moans and sighs. Until we had pulled away panting trying to regain composure. He rested his head against mine once again staring deeply into my soul. I could feel his desirer firmly pressed against my thigh.

"We should stop," I mumbled despite the fact that I wanted more.

Somewhere inside of me there was a yearning that I couldn't explain. If felt as if our cloths hindered our movements. Keeping us from completing something that we had only began. He sighed and kissed my lips softly. He then allowed my body to slowly slide down his frame. Once again I was aware of the desire that had erupted between us. We were simply content though to hold onto each other. As the world rotated around us in a dizzy blur silence had settled between us except for our labored breathing.

"Nessie," he sighed into my hair.

"Yes," I sighed my voice sounded dreamlike.

He pulled away from me and smiled. I watched as his lean body slid to the floor. He rested upon one knee in front of me. I watched curiously as he reached inside his pocket removing a velvet bag.

"Nessie," he smiled into my eyes. "You are my world my heart and my soul, I want you with every breath I take. My every heartbeat only calls for you. Will you do me the honor of marring me?" he asked.

I looked at him completely and utterly speechless. All I could do was nod my head until I regained my voice.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, yes, yes," I cried as he place the ring upon my finger. It was a perfect fit.

He quickly pulled his body to full height. He lifted me twirling me around, he place a kiss upon my lips before sitting me back upon the floor. I looked through tear-filled eyes completely fascinated by my ring. It was different from my mothers but it was perfect for me. I twirled it around my finger as I looked over his shoulder at my hand. Something caught my eye and under close scrutiny I notice what it was. There upon one side stood a wolf baying up at the moon. It was the perfect replica of Jacob, even down to the shaggy fur upon his body.

"Nessie," he sighed into my hair after moments of silence. "That engagement ring was my mother's. I thought you should have it. However the wolf is and always will belong only to you," he smiled kissing my nose.

I had never felt so happy in my life. This simple gesture would bond us forever in the eyes of the state. While our love forever bonded us in the eyes God. It didn't matter though I had already given him my heart and soul and no one could ever take that away from him.

"Nessie," he smiled looking into my eyes. "I want to wait you know. Not because I couldn't marry you right now. But I want to wait until you are out of school."

"I know, that way it will give my parents time to adjust and Alice time to plan her perfect wedding," we laughed together.

"I love you Renesemee Carlie Cullen."

"And I love you with all my heart Jacob Black," I smiled kissing his cheek.

"I will never leave you again," his thoughts enter my mind as we held onto each other for dear life. "I promise with my very soul," he sighed.

His lips soon found mine once again and we were caught up in a flurry of dizzying passion that I would never get enough of for as long as I lived. He was the other half to my whole and we completed each other together in both love and passion.

**Notes:: **Well that is the end of this chapter hope you liked it know I did, I enjoyed writing this chapter the most. Compared to the others I have written this one is the one I can relate to. Anyway chapter six will be up once I write it. Syl.


End file.
